From the Shadows
by sandersgirl75
Summary: Megen's story. Chapters 1 and @ are prequel to Shadows into Love..the others are her story in her POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**I **never knew there was light from the shadows and my forever nightmares; until I saw the man who saved me from those. His name was David Rossi.

He opened the door and I was scared that 'Michael' had come back. But it wasn't. A kindly, hard face looked at me as he walked over to the bed I was chained to. I shrank away as he reached up to where my hands were. He spoke quietly to me telling me is name as he undid the chains then, took off his jacket; putting it across my shoulders. It smelled good, and it was warm. "How about we get out of here?" he says in a quiet tone.

I tensed when he picked me up, but somehow I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. After everything, I just knew.

I don't remember my real name or where I came from. All I know is that I woke up in a barely lit room and I couldn't move my arms. "Hello, my Angel" a voice said and a man came out of the dark and smiled weirdly at me.

I felt something bite me then felt odd. I then felt something touching me 'down there' and then nothing.

When I woke up, I felt sore 'down there' and the shadow man laying next to me running his hand on my leg. He kissed my shoulder and called me 'his Angel' softly and I felt him move. I shrieked in pain moments later and cried as the pain continued. I didn't know what was going on.

I have no idea how long this went on. 'Michael' never told me anything except that I was his 'Angel' and it wouldn't hurt. It always hurt. Always.

So, when Dave Rossi picked me up that day; he took me out of the room and into the light. Outside.

He talked funny to me as he put me in a truck and got in beside me. Another man got in and I felt us moving. I think I fell asleep because, I saw Dave carrying me to a woman.

"Bring her inside" she says softly to Dave.

I looked at the woman as she came up beside Dave when he carried me inside. She smiled at me, but I hid my face in Dave's shirt. me in a funny way and I looked at him. He nods at me and I let go of his neck.

I felt Dave walking then being set down. I clung to his neck. He again spoke to

The woman walks up and says "Hi, I'm Amber" I look at her as she sat down next to me. "You're wrists look like the hurt. Would it be okay if I can see them closer?" She says to me. I looked at Dave, who nods; then slowly show her my wrists. They did hurt.

I winced when she touched them then released them.

I watched as she got up and went to a drawer.

Amber came back carrying a few things. As she sat back down, she told me what she was going to do and showed me everything before she did anything.

Soon, I my wrists stopped hurting and had bandages on them.

Amber and Dave moved away a bit and talked funny to each other. I looked around the room. I started to doze off, but quickly opened my eyes and looked around frantically.

Amber came over to me and spoke softly. I blinked at her then looked over her shoulder to the wall. She looked over her shoulder to see what I was looking at.

She looks back at me, smiles then goes over to the wall and pulls down a thing and walks back to me. "This is Daffy. He's a silly duck but he makes me laugh." Amber says to me. "I love his cartoons." she tells me putting Daffy down next to me. I touch the duck and its soft.

"I'll let you and Daffy get to know each other while I go get you something to eat." Amber tells me. I just look at her.

Dave comes over to me as Amber leaves. I look at him. He talks to me until Amber comes back.

I don't talk, but eat the food she gave me. It was good!

I met her husband Lucas who knew Dave. I just looked at him.

Lucas told me that Dave and him worked together. He was nice, but Amber was nicer.

Amber told me I was 13 not long after Dave brought me to Lucas and her. I didn't talk, but Amber was kind to me. She read to me, showed me how to use the shower and the toilet; leaving me alone.

I had my own room, but Amber always left the lamp on for me, along with the hallway light when I went to bed. Daffy slept with me too.

Amber always came to me when I had nightmares, staying with me; singing in a funny talk. Though it made me go back to sleep.

Dave came to see me every chance he got. (Amber told me he works a lot and goes out of town to work.) He brought me a duck every time he visited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took me six months before I would talk to anyone.

Amber let me read the books in her library and that made me happy. I loved reading! Though I didn't talk, Amber or Dave knew what I wanted when I came up to them and pointed to something in the book I had.

One evening, after dinner, I was in the library when I heard Amber and Dave talking out in the other room. "Dave, you won't believe how fast she's learning to read! She already has read at least one book shelf in the library!" Amber says. "She loves books that's a good thing." I hear Dave say. "How is she doing with Lucas?" Dave asks. "She's slowly warming up to him. I mean, Meggie has been through a lot and Lucas is being patient with her." Amber says. I set my book down and make my way to where they are. "Who's Meggie? I ask softly.

Both of them turn to look at me wide eyed. "It's you." Amber says. I blinked. "We named you Megen, Meggie for short" she says with a smile.

I have a name!

Dave smiles at me. "Hello, Meggie" he says. "Meggie" I slowly. Amber nods. "That's right." she says.

I smile at them then head back to the library, to my book.

"That's the first she's talked in six months, Dave" Amber said.

"I guess that she's making progress" Dave says.

Amber helped me learn everything. She was shocked when I learned fast on everything she taught me. I was real good with numbers, and other subjects she taught me.

When I was 15, I started reading forensic journals. Amber couldn't believe I could read those things. I found them fascinating.

I also learned physics and other mathematical equations that no believed I could do at 15.

Amber took me on trips in the mountains several times and I loved it. Outside was amazing. I played in the yard at the house, but the mountains were really fun! Amber showed me a bunch of stuff. I couldn't get enough!

At the house, I enjoyed being out side at night because I could watch the stars and the lighting bugs.

Amber took me to the local library once. It was okay until a man tried to talk to me and I screamed, running away.

Amber caught up with me and hugged me close to her and told me it was okay. No one was going to hurt me.

After that, only Lucas and Dave could talk to me without me screaming.

I heard Amber tell Dave and Lucas that I was unlike any child she knew of. "She's special" Dave said.

That made me smile.

It made me happy when Dave stopped by. It was good to see him. He always listened to everything I told him.

When I was 16, Amber taught me to speak Italian. I was fluent within a month.

Much to everyone's surprise.

I also was adopted by Amber and Lucas. I cried when they told me I was their daughter. I have parents! And a home.!

I was 17, when I enrolled at UVA for psychology then after a semester, I doubled my major and studied anthropology. Most of my classes were online, so I didn't have to deal with a lot of people around me.

After two years, I got a chance to intern at the Body Farm in Tennessee. I was excited and scared at the same time.

It would be the first time away from home. But this was something I wanted to do and my parents were happy for me and told me they would be there 110%.

I loved it at at the Body Farm. It made me want to go into forensic anthropology at college. The doctor running the place was surprised to have a such a young intern at the Farm. He told me most females were wary of gross stuff. Not me, decomposition didn't bother me one bit.

Within another three years, I graduated college and got my Ph.D in forensic anthropology and a Masters in psychology. I also interned at the Body Farm every summer.

I'm a doctor! Amber and Lucas were so proud of me. As was Dave.

I'm a doctor!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3

On my first job. the people I worked with were a bit grossed out that I put my face so close to decaying bodies. It didn't bother me, I told them, it was how I worked and was able to see things that the other anthropologists and CSI's didn't see. I kind of pissed off several people but I ignored them as I did my job.

In my first years as a Forensic anthropologist, I saw pretty gruesome things done to the human body. After working at the Body Farm, nothing surprised me anymore. When others puked at a body being liquefied, I barely blinked an eye and dove right in the goo. I had my hands in all sorts of body fluids and of course, I had to take a shower several times with lemons to get the smell off so I could talk with law enforcement and the criminalists.

I did make the mistake of coming home after a case and not showering, but changed my clothes; Mom and Dad were not thrilled with the smell. It bothered Mom more than Dad. (yes, I started calling them that.)

I caught a big case in Miami, in the Everglades along with another anthropologist. While working, a detective from the the PD, kept coming around. My boss knew I was leery of men but, she never said anything. (No one but Dave and Lucas along with the FBI knew the real reason)

I did a good job and thats all she cared about.

This detective really started getting to me. so much so, that it affected my work. I went to my boss and told her what was going on. She got pissed and went to the detectives boss.

From what she told me, he got reprimanded.

I went home every chance I got. But soon I got busy with cases all over the States and Canada that all I was able to do was call or write and email when I could.

I kept in touch with Dave as well, but soon that dwindled because of work.

Six years went by. It literally flew by for me. I was 28 and traveled all over the States, Canada and even Mexico.

By chance, I was called in work a case in Albany, New York. When I got there, the lead detective told me I would be meeting with the FBI BAU later that day. I headed out to the scene to take a look at what I had.

That afternoon, I was talking to a female officer at the station when I saw some one I hadn't seen in years. "Dave?" I say in surprise. When he turned, his eyes widen then he smiles when he sees that it's me. "Megen?" he says sounding happy I walk up to him and we hug. I giggle as he hugs me tightly. I pull away after a few moments then see five people next to him One looked familiar also to me. "Hello, Agent Hotchner" I say quietly. I see him look at me curiously, but couldn't place where he knew me from. "You know her?" a tall, African American asked standing next to a pretty blonde female. The lead detective walks up and was surprised that the BAU had met me already. Agent Hotchner looks at me, with furrowed brows. "You're the anthropologist?" he says. I nod and see Dave look at me with an "I'm impressed" look.

I see a tall lanky young man look at me intrigued. He looked like he could be a professor.

Everyone goes into a room to talk.

Agent Hotchner made the introductions of his team. The lanky, young man was Dr. Spencer Reid. We smile shyly at each other then look away.

I plug a flash drive into my laptop and heard Derek Morgan ask Emily Prentiss "I wonder how Rossi knows this girl." quietly.

As I start to talk, Dr. Reid spoke up; interrupting me. I raise a brow at him while his team mates give him a look. This young guy goes off on a spiel and disagrees with my findings as he gets out of his chair and points to the picture of the skeleton. "Reid!" Agent Hotchner said tersely and Reid goes off again saying I'm wrong. I smirk as I say "Oh, really Dr. Reid?" then I give him one my own spiels and truths about things he himself had missed. Reid looks at me, stunned as did the others. "If you had given me a minute Dr. Reid, I would have gotten to the point that you were so opposed to." I tell him. He is told to sit down by Agent Hotchner and sheepishly does so.

We resume talking for a few more minutes then Agent Hotchner dismisses his team.

As I put my laptop in my bag, I see Dave and Agent Hotchner look at me while talking quietly.

I smile at them as I head out of the room and bump into Dr. Reid accidentally. "Sorry" I say quickly. "It's okay" he says quietly, swallowing nervously as he hurries away.

Dave catches up to me outside by my truck. "Do they know about me?" I ask him. Dave shakes his head. "Good" I say then give him a quick peck on the cheek, I tell him I had to get to get to the morgue. Dave smiles at me as I get in my truck.

I was examining the body closely (very closely) when Dr. Reid walked in with Emily Prentiss, who had a repulsed look on her face when she saw me working. "How can you do that?" she asked in a repulsed tone. "It's how I work" I tell her without looking up. I can feel Dr. Reid watching me. "You wondering what I'm doing?" I ask him. "Not really" he tells me then spouts off about the use of Forensic anthropology and how it helps law enforcement. At that, I do look up. "Dr. Reid, I have a Ph.D in Forensic anthropology" I tell him shortly. He blushes and averts his eyes looking very sheepish. I saw Emily bite her lips to keep from laughing. "I also did four years of interning at the Body Farm during college, so yeah I know what it can do." I say. (I sounded like a bitch, but I hate it when people think I don't know what I'm doing) He looks at me impressed then, starts spewing off about the Farm, which makes me grin. I go off myself as Emily looks at me then Dr. Reid, looking blank. "Help me" she murmurs.

We stop and look at her. Emily grabs him by the arm as he says that he finds me interesting and wanted to talk about how fascinating anthropology is and the studies of the subject. "You can talk to her after the case is done!" Emily sighs as the door shut behind them.

The next morning, I was in the dining room of the hotel I was staying at, having breakfast when I hear "May I join you?" I look up to see Dave standing there. I smile. "Of course." I tell him and he sits, putting his breakfast and coffee on the table.

We started talking. ( I can't believe how much I missed Dave) His team mates come over and join us, saying 'hi' to me as they sit. Emily sits down on the other side of me.

I see the look she does as I reach for my coffee. (She's looking at my scars on my wrist.) I quickly pull the sleeves of my hoodie down then hastily tell Dave I had work to do and I would talk to him later and hurry out of the dining room.

Dave follows me out to the parking lot and sees that I'm upset. "Megen, what's wrong?" he asks. I absently rubs my wrists with my hands. "She saw them." I say softly, trying not to cry. His face softened "Sweetheart, we all have scars, some are hidden well more than others." he tells me. I look at him. (I didn't want to talk about it anymore) "I have work to do." I say then walk away. (Dave understood me. Its one of the things I love about him.)

Later that evening, I was in the break room of the police station doing some notes when I hear "Sorry, I didn't know any one was in here." I look up and blink to clear my eyes. "Um, it's okay. I'm not much for being around a lot of people." I tell Dr. Reid. He smiles a bit. "Me either." he tells me nervously as he walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself some. "But you're a profiler." I tell him then shift my eyes as he turns and licks his lips nervously. "And you're an anthropologist. Don't you work with people?" he asks. " They are dead when I work with them." I say wryly as I watch him grab the sugar jar and pour it in the cup, stir it before taking a sip then wince."Yeah, that's why I don't drink cop coffee." I tell him and show him my go cup from Star bucks. I see the envy on his face when I did. I laugh softly as I reach into my bag and bring out a thermos, setting it on the table. "Have some." I offer. Looking grateful, he dumps the cop coffee down the sink and joins me at the table.

As he pours himself some, he asks me what I was working on. I tell him as he glances down at my tablet. (I was doing a sketch of the skull from the body that was found.)

The BAU left three days later, after helping catch the serial killer. I was staying on to do more work.

Before leaving, Dave asked me to come stay with him when I got to D.C.. I told him I would. (Mom and Dad were traveling)

It was a few days later that I surprised Dave. He was on his way to work when I pulled up to his house. Needless to say, he was happy to see me.

We went for coffee and chatted up a bit. Before leaving, I ordered another coffee and handed it to Dave. "What's this?" he asked. ( He already refilled his to go cup.) I give him a small smile. "Just give it to Dr. Reid. He'll know the reason." I tell him. Dave looked at me curiously. "Again, I ask. What's this?" he says. I roll my eyes. "Eesh, can't I do something nice for someone?" I say. At that, Dave smiles. "Go to work, Dave." I say, but grin while saying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

God, it's been eight months since I saw Dave and the team he works with. Though, Dave and I have kept in contact, we both have been busy. I sent him a few post cards from where ever I am working, even a few phone calls. I admit, I miss him.

One morning, while drinking coffee and looking over my notes, my cell phone rings. I absently grab it and answer it. "Your up early." Dave says in greeting. I laugh. "Hi, Dave. I'm always up early when working." I tell him. He chuckles. "Early bird gets the worm?" he teases. "Damn right!" I reply taking a sip of coffee. "So, what can I do you for?" I ask. "Well, I'd like you to come in and talk with Aaron and me." he tells me. I frown. I knew if the head agent of the FBI's BAU requested to talk to me, it must be serious. "I can be in Washington in a few hours. I need to get things switched around here." I tell him. "Call me when you land." Dave says. We hang up and I call for my assistant.

Three hours later, I have pull my rented truck into the parking lot of the FBI/ BAU building. I grab my bag then go inside.

When I get off on the sixth floor, Dave is there waiting for me. We smile at each other and hug in greeting. "By the way, we only call Reid Dr. Reid when we introduce him to others. We call him Reid any other time. Don't be afraid to call him that as well." Dave tells me as we pull apart. (Um, okay)

I follow Dave into the BAU bull pen and is lead to Agent Hotchner's office. "Dr. Negassi, thank you for coming on such short notice." Aaron says as Dave shuts the door. "You're welcome. Dave says you'd like to talk to me." I say as I sit down in a chair across from his desk. Dave sits beside me.

"Yes, we could use your expertise for our case we have." Aaron tells me and proceeds to tell me about the case. I listen and grew intrigued. " I told you so." Dave says to Aaron with a grin. I ask if he had any pictures of the bodies?" I ask. Aaron hands me several crime scene photos. I give him a few details and tell him I would need to look at the scene myself. "Have the bodies been moved.?" I ask handing back the pictures. "I told them not to touch the ones they recently found. " Aaron tells me. I nod. "When do we leave?" I ask. "As soon as I brief my team." Aaron tells me. "Please, join us we could use your ideas." he says pushing his chair back then standing. I see the look on Dave's face as we both stand.

I'm lead out of his office and see his team in the bull pen. "We have a case." Aaron tells them as he heads down a walk way. I follow him into a room where a perky, funky dressed, plump woman . "Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia" she chirps. We shake hands as the others come in. Aaron tells everyone that they should remember me as they sit at the table and that the FBI and himself has requested me. I notice Reid glance at me then averts his eyes as Penelope starts talking.

As they throw out theories, I put in my own two cents ( as Mom and Dad says) Reid pipes up and we start throwing off facts, we eventually started playing word tennis. "Good God, we have another one." Derek Morgan says quietly, as Emily Prentiss and J.J bite their lips to keep from laughing. Reid and I give him a look as Aaron tells them "We leave in 30 minutes." getting out of chair and everyone gathers their things. ( We were going to Baton Rouge)

At Baton Rouge, we go to the police station and I say I'd like to head to the scene. "Reid, go with her." Aaron says. I nod noticing Reid's face lighting up. I smile a bit as I turn to go.

An officer was ordered to follow us to the scene.

Reid and I got into a SUV and headed to the scene.

When we got there, Reid and I started talking; actually bouncing things off each other as we walked to the bodies.

I admit it was nice to talk to him as we worked. (I usually work alone)

Later, as we left the morgue and I took my gloves off, Reid shyly said " By the way, thanks for the coffee." I look up at him, and smile. "Next time, you buy." I say walking past him. (Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? To a man! A man!)

Reid joins me in the room where the agents were set up at and we talk like we knew each other for years. ( I can't believe how comfort able I am with him! I'm not like that at all! It is the first time I actually talk to a man other than Dad and Dave.) I could tell though he was a bit awkward talking to me at first then eased up.

Three days later, the case was closed and we were heading back to Quantico. I open the latest forensic journal and read where I left off at; curling my legs under me and felt some one staring at me. ( I liked working with him.) I look up from my book moments later and see he closed his eyes then return to reading.

When we landed, Dave asked me to stay with him if I was going to be in town for a while. "I could use a real bed for once." I say with a smile. Dave looks at me the way Dad always did when I was home and we talked. "You have a key. Go to the house, I'll be there when I can." he tells me. I nod and walk to my truck.

At his place, ten minutes later, I take a hot shower then go to the room that was mine when I didn't stay with Mom and Dad. I turned on the lamp on the stand by bed and laid down under the covers reading for a bit before I went to sleep . I heard Dave come home and felt him at my way then walk away. (I sleep lightly. I always have since I was rescued and always left a light on. It helped keep the nightmares at bay. I loved being outdoors when I worked but never slept outside. I always slept in a hotel or motel. I hated the dark)

The next morning, after writing my notes/report for Aaron, I head over to the BAU to turn them in to him. (Making sure I had the forensic journal I had on the plane and finished before going to sleep last night to give to Reid.) When I got there, the agents and Reid was there at their desks. I walk up to Reid's desk and take the book out of my bag and set on the corner of his desk. He looks up at me surprised. I smile at him. "I thought you'd like to read it since I'm done." I tell him then head up to Aaron's office. As I walk in, I hear Reid getting teased by Derek Morgan.

Dave stops me as I'm leaving. "Are you coming to my lecture tomorrow night Dave?" I ask him. "You're lecturing?" he asks. I nod. "Yeah, UM wants me to guest lecture about my work in forensic anthropology. I'm going to hate it." I tell him. Dave knew I hated being around a lot of people. "I'm sure you will do fine, sweetheart (that word in Italian) I just gave him a 'What ever you say' look. "So, why did you give Reid that book?" he asks. "I wanted to share it. Besides, I was done with anyway." "I can't promise anything, but I may drop by to hear your lecture." Dave tells me. "I gotta go" I say, giving his arm a squeeze. ( I had a freaking presentation to write.)

As I leave, I see Reid in the break room sitting at the table reading the book while sipping coffee. He glances up as I walk past then looks back down at the book.

At the UM lecture hall that evening, I couldn't wait to get it done and over with. Some of the students, I saw were feeling the same way. Finally, I ended it and the students were dismissed. (thank god) A student approaches and asks me a few questions. As I answer, I glance up to see Reid coming down the steps towards me. (My heart did a flip seeing him. What the hell? I thought)

He stops a few feet away as the student and I talk. The student thanks me then heads out. Reid smiles shyly and waves a bit before dropping his hand. "Dr. Reid." I say in surprise. "You came to my lecture?" I ask and knew Dave told him about it. He spouts off about how he enjoyed it making me smile. "I wish most of the students during the lecture had your enthusiasm." I tell him. "Why wouldn't they?" he asks sounding bewildered, frowning. ( Dave told me how literal Reid was and how he was socially) I tell him about the students who either fell asleep, text-ed or just doodled in their notebooks as I lectured. My eyes widen as he tells me the ratio of each student was doing. (He actually knew that? How? I think as I grab my bag and flash drive)

"sorry" he says sheepishly and blushes a bit. "No, don't apologize. I like how you knew that." I tell him shouldering my bag.

"You hungry?" I blurt out. (What is wrong with me?) He looks at me confused. "I'm asking you to have dinner with me, as colleagues. They do that sometimes." I say. I saw him avert his eyes. ( Great, he probably thinks I'm a nut case for asking him to dinner. It's not like it a date or anything. Right?) "Dave was right about you" I say then walk past him. "Wait" he says turning. I stop, turn and look at him. "What does Rossi have to do with us having dinner or not?" he asks. I give him a 'Are you for real?' look. I watch as the wheels turn in his brain. His eyes suddenly widen and his mouth drops open. "He's your father?" he says. I laugh. "Sort of" I tell him. (More like a second father to me.) "Let's go eat!" I say.

It was a bit awkward at first when we went to dinner, but soon we both started talking about where we went to school, my double majoring, himself, books we read; total random things. It was nice.

After dinner, we walked to our vehicles and he told me he had a great time. I did too. (Which was weird for me considering my past and my aversion to men) "Maybe- Maybe we-" he stammers then swallows. "We can go for coffee sometime. My treat" he says bravely. I laugh softly. (I think about for a few moments) "Sure" I tell him just as bravely and give him my number. He hands me a card with his number on it. (Oh wow, I can't wait to tell Mom this!)

Over the next month, we talk on the phone and meet up for coffee when I'm in town. Even dinner sometimes. On one of our 'coffee dates' i like to call them, I tell Reid I'm going away for awhile. ( I got asked to go to Scotland to help on a dig) I was surprised when he told me he'd miss me. I surprised myself when I grabbed his tie and pulled him close to me and kissed him on the lips. I think I surprised him as well. He then kissed me back, putting a hand the side of me face. ( My first kiss!)

Six weeks later, I return to the States. I went home for a bit and called Reid after I slept for awhile. ( I so hate, hate jet lag) He asks me to go to a foreign film with him. I never saw one, but was curious to see one, so I accepted.

The following morning, my happiness about my date with Reid was shattered when Dave called me into the BAU. As I walk in, I see Reid and his friends look up from talking. I hear Emily say "What's she doing here?" I walk up to Aaron's office and walk in to see Dave there as well and saw the grim look on their faces. "What's going on? I ask as Dave shuts the door.

"Megen, he's back he says bluntly. I fall into a chair. "No!" I whisper, scared all over again.

"We would like to help on finally catching him" Aaron tells me and I look at him. "And your agents out there will know everything about me?!" I say feeling sick. (What will Reid think when he finds out? I haven't told him. We just started dating) "Yes." Aaron says truthfully. "they know how to do their without feeling interfering." he tells me "What about mine?" I exclaim and look over at Dave. I see on his face that he is pained that this is my worst nightmare. Again. ( He also knew that I was dating Reid) It was killing that once Reid found out about my past, he may not want to be with me anymore. I almost cried at the thought. "What will they think once they find out what was done to me? What he did to me?" I say looking at him. He tells me that they would not judge me and empathize with me. And it wasn't my fault what was done to by that man. I tell him in Italian that I'm afraid what Spencer will think of after he hears. Dave replies in Italian, " He will do his job knowing you were a victim." I look over at Aaron who still looks grim. "You can catch him this time?" I ask, my voice shaking. "We will do our best to make that happen Megen." he tells me. Dave puts a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. I close my eyes fighting back tears. "I'll give you guys a few moments" Aaron says then leaves his office, closing the door behind him. When he leaves, Dave puts his arm across my shoulders and speaks softly to me in Italian. I wipe at the tears that escape. I take a few breaths then nod that I was ready.

Dave and I walk to the conference room and I see everyone sitting there. Spencer glances at me as I stand by Dave against the wall. I swallow as Aaron starts talking. It surprises me that Spencer knew of my captor. ( I forgot that he was a genius) I sigh shakily as Aaron tells the team about the girls being called 'angels' and being raped. As he talked, it got harder and harder to keep from losing it. He then started talking about me. "He had one girl he called his 'perfect angel'" he explains. "The what?" Emily asks. I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly before I spoke up. "It was what he called his favorite girl." I say. Everyone looks me. I could see the curiosity in their faces. I explained why he called the girl his 'favorite angel' "And how do you know this?" Morgan asks gently. ( Dave told me once to just call him Morgan.) " Because, I was that girl" I say crossing my arms across my chest, trying to keep the bile from coming up. "Oh, my god" JJ whispers. I then could see they all were looking at me, not with pity, but with empathy; just like what Dave told me earlier.

I tell them about my rape and other things that were done to me while being held captive. Tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away. I tell then about 'the presents' and i could my whole body start to shake. I feel Dave put a hand on my shoulder and says " Let's get some air"

We go outside and Dave holds my hair as I vomit until I dry heave. He hands me his hankerchief and I wipe my mouth. I nod my thanks and pulls me into a hug. I sob hard against his shoulder for the longest time.

We go back in and Dave gets me a water from the break room before going back to the conference room. Aaron had just dismissed his team and as they left, each gave a reassuring smile. In a way, it helped. Spencer hung back and I look at him, my mind racing and bracing myself for the worst. "What you must think of me" I say sad, softly. "I think of you as a beautiful woman who should not have grown that way, but made something of herself." he tells me. I was shocked. It wasn't what I expecting at all. "You think I'm beautiful?" I ask softly. "Even after hearing all those things?" Spencer nods. "You are a beautiful woman that has a beautiful mind as well." he tells me. "Don't forget that" I sob laugh softly as he touches my hand giving it a light squeeze. " No matter what, I'll be for for you as well as the others." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, Spencer came by Dave's. ( I was staying there for a few days.) Dave called me from the other room. ( I was in his office doing some work) I walk over to Spencer and we hug. Dave leaves us alone and heads to his office.

When does, I give Spencer a kiss then lead him upstairs my room. ( I wanted a little more privacy with Spence) "Um Megen should we even be up here? he asks nervously as we walk in to my room. "Spence, we're adults." I tell him. "Yeah, but-" he starts to say then stops when I give him a hurt look. "You don't feel comfortable being alone with me in my room? What, just because I had more sexual experience than you, I want sex?" I say defensively. "What? Megen that's not it at all. And what was done to you wasn't sex." he says quickly. I avert my eyes from him and hug myself with my arms " I know that" I say softly. " Megen, I like you. A lot." he tells me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "I also know what it's like to not be in control of something and have those demons haunt you." he tells me. I look up at him. He tells me that after everything I've been through and living with it for years, it made me a stronger person. I apologize and tells me it was okay, his thumbs caressing my neck.

A short time later, we lay on my bed talking about random things while I had my head on his chest. ( He was on his back) I raise my head and look down at him then kiss him. He kisses me back and I experiment by touching my tongue against his lips. He opens his mouth and the kiss deepens. His hand goes to my hair as he rolls on his side as we continue kissing then suddenly he stops. " We shouldn't be doing this" he whispers and swallows. "Not like this, not here." he tells me. I look at him confused. "It's not that I don't want to, trust me I do. But I 'd rather make love to my girl friend somewhere special. Not at my friends house." he tells me. "You called me your girl friend?!" I whisper. "You are my girlfriend." he says simply. I smile.

We talk for a bit more and i fall asleep on his chest. I feel him move sometime later and kiss my forehead then him leave the room.

The next morning, we meet for coffee before we head to work. ( The Smithsonian asked for my help on some stuff) As we left the coffee shop, i feel someone watching me. "Spence" I say nervously. He looks down at me. "What is it?" he asks. "We are being watched." I tell him. I see the dark look on his face as he tells me to keep walking as he pulls his cell out of his pocket. I grip his hand as we walk. Of course he calls Dave. Who proceeds to tell Spence to bring to the BAU for safety. "Dave, this monster isn't going to ruin my life. Besides, I have work to do!" I say loud enough for Dave to her me over Spence's phone. I hear Dave tell Spence that an agent will be sent to protect me. "Oh, my boss is just going to love that!" I say wryly. Spence hangs up and puts his arm across my shoulders and nuzzles my hair. WE don't want anything to happen to you. " he says. " I don't want anything to happen to you" he says quietly.

He walks me to the museum and I see Emily waiting for us. Spence and I look at each other nervously as we approach her. "Rossi thinks that since 'Michael is on the loose and may have seen you with Megen Reid an agent who isn't connected to her would be her best bet." Emily says. "You think he'd come after Spence?" I say. Emily arched a brow. "Spence?" she says curiously then notices the way Reid was looking at Megen. "Emily, please don't tell anyone" Spence begs her. Emily assures him she won't. "Let's go play with some bones!" she teases me.

Call me later" Spence tells me giving me a quick squeeze then heads off,

Few days later, I saw him! My heart froze. I grabbed Spence's arm and told him. Spence looks around and we walk down the street. As we cross, someone bumps me and I'm separated from Spence. Hands grab me from behind and I hear 'his' voice and my blood freezes. "Hello, my Angel" he cooes. I scream for Spence as I struggle to get away an 'he ' pulls me with him.

I see Spence turn and tries to get through the swarm of people.

But he couldn't. Not in time before 'Michael' shoves me into a van and slams the door.

I fight him as he tries to molest me and he smacks me across the face when I tell him I'm not his angel anymore. Oh. god I think as he ties my hands to a bar then gets in the drivers seat and takes of.

He takes to an abandoned building where I fight him again as he handcuffs me to a bed and rips off my clothes. I scream in pain as he rapes me repeatedly. I leave my body mentally during this even though I still feel the pain. After a long time, he tires and gets off me.

I hear him head to a bathroom and then water running.

I then hear a familiar female voice speaking to me softly and i feel her put something over my body. She asks where 'Michael' was. I tell her he is in the shower as I go in and out of it and she takes off the handcuffs. I hear her tell some that she found me.

Next thing I hear is Dave talking to me and I feel myself being picked up. I open my eyes as I'm put on a stretcher . I grab Emily's hand and beg her not to leave me. "I won't" she says getting in the ambulance with me.

Sometime later, after the nurse was done with me, I asked for Dave as I cried. Emily said she would go get him. I glance up when I hear Dave walk in. I cry harder as he comes over to me and holds me in his arms, speaking softly in Italian.

The nurse gave me something to help me sleep and i fell asleep against Dave as he held me. I didn't even feel him lay me down and leave.

When I was released, Dave took me to his place. I had nightmares even though he left on my lamp. Dave came and comforted me every time I woke up screaming.

I wouldn't talk for the longest time. I barely ate or drank. I did shower though. A lot.

Then finally, I missed being around Dave, so I went down stairs and saw him making something to eat. He gave me a smile as I walked in to the kitchen. Whatever he was making smelled really good. He asked if I wanted to share a sandwich with him. I nodded and he motioned to sit down at the island. He gets me a drink then sits down next to me. I nibble a bit then ask him if Spence hated me. He tell me no,that Spence cares for me and that he called several times to check on me. Spence also wanted to come by to see me but was afraid it would make things worse for me.

I did want to see him. Dave tells me that Spence was giving me time to heal. Dave then said I should give Spence a call. I was worried that Spence wouldn't want to talk to me or would be busy. "If Reid is busy, he will call you back." he says and hands me a new phone. I take it go upstairs to my room and called Spence.

He answered on the third ring. "Hey" I say quietly. "Hey" he replies, sounding happy to hear my voice. As I sit on my bed, i ask him how he was. He told me he was happy hearing my voice. I told him I liked hearing voice too. We soon chat for a bit. I ask him to come see me. (I really wanted to see him.) He said he would stop by after work. I start to cry then. I hear his voice waiver as he tells me when he would get done.

When Spence came to see me, we hugged but I pulled away after a second. We go into the living room and sit down. He tells me he has something for and reaches into his bag, bringing out a stuffed duck with a tie around its neck and hands it to me. "He's got the tie on you wore when we first met." I say as tears come to my eyes. I finger the duck then hold it close to me. I thank him for it. He then tells me he remembered I told him I liked ducks when we had dinner the first time. I look at him in amazement then burst out laughing. Spence smiles as I laugh.

After that, he visited me as often as he could over the next month. My nightmares subsided and I slept with duck Spence gave me.

It took another two months before I could let Spence hug me without me pulling away.

One evening , on his day off, we watched a movie at his place and I put his arm around my shoulders after grabbing his wrist and put it there. I felt nice and he kept it there through the whole movie.

I fell in love with Spence. He was patient with me; never rushing me to kiss or hold his hand.

We started having 'coffee dates' again and he always walked with his arm across my shoulders. (I loved it)

Dave and I went to an opera (nearly 3 months after my attack) when our cells vibrated. "Are you kidding me?!" I hissed quietly as we left the opera. Dave wasn't too happy either. We got called in by Aaron. ( I started working for the BAU as a consultant of anthropology)

We walked into the conference room ten minutes later ( I a bit of a lead foot)

"Oh Wow" Emily said as we walk in and everyone stared. "We were at the opera" Dave said, sounding pissed as he sat down. I see Spence's eyes widen as he took me in wearing the dress I had on. Morgan whistles at me. "Morgan" Dave says in a warning tone. Emily snapped her fingers in front of Spence's face brining him to focus. I grin. "Sorry, Rossi. But damn,Megen you clean up nice." Morgan says to me with a grin. I look at him thanking him and see the glare Spence was giving him. I bit my lips to keep from laughing.

Aaron begins the briefing and welcomed my input. We were on our way to Seattle.

Dave drove us back to his place so we could change and grab our bags. On the plane, Spence and played word tennis again. "I don't know if I can handle having two of them." Morgan says shaking his head. I roll my eyes while Spence furrows his brows and Emily laughs.

hours later, in Seattle, I was leaving the morgue to find Spence waiting for me . He smiles at me. "Wanted-to uh, walk you out." he says. AWWWWW. As we walk out, our fingers graze each other.

Spence surprised me when he told me got a room for me since I was too busy to get one. When I walk in, he stays at the door. I look at him as I unzip my hoodie. I tease him and tell I didn't want bugs in my room to get him to come in and shut the door. As I take off my hoodie, I notice him watching me. I tease him again. "Checking me out, Spence?" I say teasingly, putting my hoodie on my bag. It was cute him stammering that I did have a nice body, but he also liked my mind. "You like my body?" I ask. He nods. I smile as I go over to him and kissed him softly. He kisses me back then pulls away. "We shouldn't" he says softly. "Relax Spence, we are just kissing. nothing more. I know you won't push me." I tell him. "Well, I do like kissing you" he says putting his arms around me slowly causing me to giggle. "Do you now?" I say and he proves it.

When we get back home, I got offered a chance to do a study in Greece along with other anthropologists for six months to a year. Oh, crap.

I told Dave before going to talk to Spence. Dave told me to do it. Mom and Dad took me there once and I loved it. I asked him how I was going to tell Spence. He told me Spence could always visit me. "God knows, he has a lot of vacation time he hasn't used." Dave told me.

When I went to tell Spence, it didn't go as well as I hoped. He thought I was breaking up with him after I told him I was going to Greece. That's when I told him that I loved him. He told me he loved me too. Spence wanted to know how we could make it work while I'm gone. I told him I was sure he a butt load of vacation time stacked up. He could come visit me. I kiss him and press my body close to his. "I'll show you around, watch the sunset." I say. "We could also make love for the first time there too." I say, shyly. We both blush at that.

A week later, I was flying to Greece.

Spence came to see me nearly a month after I left. I missed him so much. Even though he told me he was coming to visit, I didn't want to believe it until I saw him. He hugged me tightly when I ran up to him. We kissed longingly before we broke apart to breathe.

That night, by the fire place of my flat, we danced to the music coming from the street below.

In my bed, we made out and explored each other. I winced and gasped a bit when he slid himself slowly into me. Spence took his time with me as he made love to me. I loved the little noises he made during making love to me. He found my hands, and intertwined his fingers through mine.

Afterwards, I lay with my head on his chest, his fingers grazing my arm that was draped across his stomach. He asked if he hurt me. I raise my head, looking at him. "Im perfect. It was perfect." I tell him.

Spence was there for two weeks. We made the most of that time. We made love several times and he was able to get me to orgasm. Of course, he smothered my cries with his mouth.

Too soon it ended.I cried when I had to say ' goodbye' to Spence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days later, Spence called me. (Though with the time difference it was late in the States) He told me what had been going on since he came home. I cracked up when he told me about Morgan saying I was hot and swore he would never 'cross the boundaries' with me. I could tell he was annoyed about it; I told him not to let it bug him. We talked for a few more minutes until he yawned and said he needed to get some sleep. "I love you" I tell him before we hung up. "I love you, too." he replies then I hang up.

Every time I went to bed at night, I kept thinking about Spence making love to me; his touches, and just being with him while he was here. I wrote him a letter telling him that very thing along with copies of the photos I took of us and the scenery here. I also told him I understood if he couldn't come over every month to see me. I knew he'd be busy with work.

I got several from him all in the same week; a few days after I sent him mine. I guess he missed me.

The next two months were hard for me. I missed Spence. We talked less on the phone and I missed hearing his voice. Getting letters from him wasn't the same. I worked until I was too tired to think straight, getting a few hours sleep then doing it all over again.

Then, Spence calls saying he was coming to see me. I was estatic!

When I went to pick him up, I was so happy to see him but was grumpy from the mistakes made at the dig. It felt so good when he held me close as we hugged. When he kissed me, deeply I heard people telling us to get a room.

I was a bit snippy with him when he asked me if I was sunscreen while outside. I felt bad for it, as he apologized.

When we got to my flat, he had a bit of baklava then we laid down.

I woke him the next morning with kisses and he was more than happy to oblige me as I pull him on top of me.

After words, I thought he dozed off so, I teased him and he brings up Emily and something she told him. I got real annoyed telling him he just made love to me and he's thinking of another woman as I grab the sheet and get out of bed.

It was our first tiff per se. I told him I couldn't do this any more and I saw the color leave his face. God, he thought I was ending things! I just wanted to come home. I missed him, Dave and American food. He asked about the project. I repeated what I just said.

He grins at me and we made up.

Later, I suggested we live together. He told me it would be hard to do while I was living at Dave's when I was in town. "I have a house actually" I tell him, my fingers grazing his chest. He looked at me curiously. " My parents willed me their house after the died." I tell him. He didn't know this. Dave told me they died after I was taken that time.( He didn't tell me until I came out of myself so I didn't slip further into my self.)

Spence gave me a sad look. I told him it was okay. I knew they loved me and the house was where I knew I had been loved. "So, what do think of living together? I ask. I saw him thinking for a few moments. "Will you show me it when you get back home?" he asks. "Gladly. We can even break it in." I tell him causing him to blush profusely.

He stayed for a week and we enjoyed it. He told me about the cases he worked. ( I knew he didn't tell me certain cases and I was grateful) He surprised me on of our outings in the city of Athens.

After making love to me, he grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled out a small box. (oh crap, I seriously hope it isn't what I think it was! I'm not ready for yet!) Instead, he opens it and inside was a beautiful silver lapis lazuli ring! I nearly cries as he took it out and slipped on my finger. " It's beautiful, Spence!" I tell him and give him a kiss. "So are you." tells me. "Your birthday is next week so I wanted to give you something before I left." he says. ( Do I have a great boyfriend or what?)

The week flew by and when we said 'goodbye' at airport, I teased him a bit about making out in my house without anyone walking in on us. Spence looked at me stunned that I said that. I told him I was teasing. "I knew that." he said, but I knew he didn't.

As we kissed 'good bye' it got deep and again people told us to get a room. I sneer at them at snap " Oh, shut up! Can't a couple say good byes to each other?" Spence's face got red from the attention we were getting. "Megen, please." he says, sounding embarrassed. I apologize and we said 'I love you ' to each other then he reluctantly pulls away and goes to board his plane.

It was nearly two weeks before I got back to the States. I had a lot to do. I had to see my parents lawyer, sign some papers go to the house get things in order on the house, then got called to go to Texas. I was so busy, I wasn't able to call Spence or Dave to tell them I was home.

In Texas, I went to the scene. My assistant met me there along with a few graduate students.

I left them there while I went to go talk to the police station. It was there I saw that the BAU was there. (Oh, crap!)

I walk into the room where Spence was with Emily. They both looked shocked to see me. I said 'hi' to Emily calling Agent Prentiss. She told me to call her Emily. ( Spence told I could call her that since everyone else did, but I didn't know her that well to call her that) Of course, to be professional, I called Spence Dr. Reid. ( Just because his friends knew about us, the whole world didn't need to know. He nods at me in greeting. I tell them what I found out about several bodies that were found and then saw the map that Spence was working on. I point to a spot a few feet from where Spence had made a mark on the map. I tell him that's where I found four more bodies. Spence and Emily look at each other then she gets on her phone to call her boss. She turned to back to us. Spence asked me when I got back. "A week ago. I'm sorry I didn't call.I got so busy with the house." I tell him quietly. He asks about my ring he gave me when he looked down at my hands. I pull the chain I had on and showed him thats where it was. He smiles at me just as Emily walks up to us. My cell then beeps. I look at the screen when I pull it out of my cargo pants. "What is it?" Spence asks, seeing the look on my face. I look up Emily and him. "They found more bodies." I tell them. That wasn't good.

Later that night, I was doing some sketches ( from some the skeletal remains of the bodies) in a room at the police station when Spence tells me I should get some sleep. I told I needed to finish what I started on the sketches then yawn. He asks if I wanted some help then brings a large Star bucks coffee cup from behind his back. I smile at him and my heat swelled at how sweet he is. ( I love him so much) I sip at it as he sits down beside me.

It was real late by the time I finished most of the sketches and needed to do more plus do reconstructions. Spence tells me I need sleep and says he'll walk me to my room. I was too tired to argue with him, so I gathered my stuff.

He drives me to the hotel I'm staying at and when I went inside my room, Spence follows me and checks me out as I take off my hoodie. I suggest he stay with me and he protested until I told him I just to sleep not have sex. Held me as I fell asleep in his arms.

The next night, he again checks me out as I remove my hoodie in my room. I walk over to him, and kissed him. Spence broke the kiss saying we shouldn't do this. I tell him that we weren't working, it was our time then kiss him again. We end up on the bed and again he stops, saying he had no protection. I give him a kiss and tell him I was prepared. That made him smile and we resumed our kissing.

The next night, Spence was in a mood. I asked him what was wrong. It really bugged him that his friends knew about us. He told me Morgan teased him earlier. I told him I didn't care ( like before) that they knew. I mean my life wasn't a secret to them. He thought that every time we would together, he would never the end of it from Morgan. I told him that we know how to keep things professional while working.. He was worried Morgan would say thing to me that would upset me. I told him I can handle Morgan and I was sure he would not cross the line with me. He was too professional for it , it made him a good agent. I think that eased Spence's mind a bit.

The case goes another day and everyone was frustrated and wanted to catch the killer. ( along with being tired and sick of cop coffee. ) I walk in the next morning carrying a two trays of coffee cups, setting them down the table where the agents were at and hand them out. "Oh, Megen bless you girl. I love you!" Emily says as I hand her one and she sips it. I grin at her. I tell her I'm lovable as I hand one to Spence, our fingers touching briefly. "Ok, she's a keeper!" Emily says looking at Spence with a grin. I hand one to Morgan, Aaron and Dave who thank me. Morgan asks what brought on me bringing coffee then takes a sip and nearly moans aloud.

He then notices one that was left and it had a stirrer in it; asking about it. "She likes her coffee sweeter than what Reid does." Dave says. Morgan and Emily wince as J.J smiles. I give him a look that said 'very funny' but he speaking the truth. I grab mine, taking a sip and sit down beside Spence ( sat down) "Megen, I accidentally tasted your coffee, it made my teeth hurt." Dave says. I roll my eyes and every one chuckles before getting down to business. I take my leave and Spence catches my eye and we share a look as I leave the room.

Four days later, the case is closed. Everyone was anxious to get home. Aaron let me join the team on the jet and as I follow Dave on, Morgan asks Spence. "Hey, Reid,how's the wife gettin' home?" as he pulls out his I-pod "The wife is coming with you guys" I say as I sit down next to Spence and curl my legs under me. Spence and I grin at each other as he pulls a book out of his bag. "How the hell is doing that?" Morgan asks, frowning. " Because, she works for the FBI" Spence tells him. "And they aren't married." Dave says from another seat. I hear Emily and J.J laugh. "It's said that two heads are better than one." Emily says making grin more. Spence went off on one of his spiels about my double majoring and my anthropology was in the forensic field. He even goes off about forensic psychology. I nudge his leg with my knee and he looks at me sheepishly. He knew the team knew I double majored. I fell asleep on Spence's shoulder a short time later.

Several weeks later, I walk into the bull pen to hear Spence and Morgan talking. " Reid, I would never cross the line with your girl, you know that." I walk up behind them. Reid jumps out of his seat in surprise as Morgan, J.J, and Emily turn. Spence asks what I was doing there. I tell him I was dropping some paper stuff to Dave as I give him a look that told him I wasn't happy with him at the moment. I told him that we'd talk about this later and I headed to Dave's office.

I walk to Morgan's office and knocked on the door. Morgan looks up from his paper work. "You do know that Spence is a bit protective of me?" I say. He nods. "A bit like how you are with him." I tell him. Morgan agreed with me on that. " Him and I both went through some pretty bad stuff ( Spence told me what happened to him) but, he has you and the others to be there for him. Unlike him, all I had was Dave and Spence." I say quietly. "Morgan, I know you would never cross the line with me, but think about this, if you were in his shoes, finally got a girlfriend after being that guy who couldn't even talk to a girl with out being teased about it by every one. Spence knows you're like a 'big brother' to him, but this a whole new thing for him." I explain. Morgan grins. "No wonder Reid fell for you." he tells me. "You're a lot like him you know?" he tells me, causing me to grin at the compliment. " Dave told me the same thing once upon a time." I say just as Spence walks up beside me. He say 'hey' to me then asks Morgan if he could talk to him. Morgan nods and Spence looks at me and says he'll see me later? I nod. He touches my lower back as I walk past him.

Soon, I moved into my parents house. I really missed the place I realized as I walked through it.

Spence 'unofficially' moved in with me. He still had things at his place, but mostly stayed with me. We took awhile to get used to sleeping together every night, and sharing a bathroom.

Though we had sex, he never saw me totally naked. I kept my bra on or a camisole with my bra. Spence knew I had other scars than the ones one my wrists, but he never pushed about anything. We didn't even shower together. He was even shy being naked except his boxers and mismatched socks.

We both loved waking up next to each other. Spence told me he loved coming home to me. I did too. Since we both worked during the week, the weekends were ours. We either lounged on the couch reading, watching movies, and I taught him Italian. It was romantic when we made love by the fire place.

I started taking a class at the FBI to do Forensic Facial Imaging. I knew how to do it, but I loved to learn and to do other things with my forensic forte. ( Spence calls it that)

Spence's birthday came and I wanted to make him dinner but he had other plans. He wanted to take me to dinner instead. I was confused, it made no sense that he wanted to do that. He told me to go with him on it giving me this cute puppy dog look that I loved having him do that!

At dinner, (it was the one we went to when he came to my lecture) We talk about things like we always do then went for a walk afterwards. We walked down the street where the coffee shop was where we would go for our 'coffee dates' ( which we still do) Spence got romantic and made my heart melt with the things he said. When he told me his lips were still tingling after our first kiss, he still felt that way. His arm went around my waist, pulling me close. Then his spare hand went into the pocket of his jacket and took a deep breathe. "Ever since that day we met in the police station in Albany, you intrigued me." He proceeded to open the small box he held.

My eyes widen when I saw the diamond ring inside. He asked me to marry him, nervously. Tears come to my eyes as I say yes with out hesitation. That made him smile and slid the ring on my finger. We hugged kissed then went back to the house.

Of course, before we could even get past second base, his phone rings. "You have got to be kidding me!" I say as I roll off Spence so he could get to his phone. He sits up as he answers it, clearing his throat.

Spence had to go. He apologized. "It's not your fault." (I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with a profiler.) I tell him and gets up, heading for our bedroom. I grab the shirt I took off him then walked into the bedroom as he was buttoning up a fresh shirt. I see the look in his eyes when he saw me in his shirt. He walks over to me and I stop him by holding up a hand. " Hold it buster." I say. "You have criminals to catch.! No touching allowed!" I tell him. Spence looks at me incredulously. He didn't I was serious. He pouts when I nod that I was then grabs his sneakers, putting them on.

Moments later, he gives me a kiss and we tell each other we love each other. He looks at me pleadingly, I give a quick hug. "I'll see you when I see you" we tell each other as he pulls away and grabs his bag.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks later, Moran and I walk into the bull pen talking about how good I am. ( Morgan had been teaching me self defense for awhile now) "You learn quickly, just like Reid" Morgan teases and I playfully punch him in the arm. "What the hell?" we hear Spence say. 'Reid, your girl knows how to kick ass!" Morgan says proudly and nudges me in the shoulder. I then see the dark look come across Spence's face. I tell him that I've been taking Morgans self defense classes and he glares me. Spence got upset and Morgan lost his smile. He tells Spence it wasn't like what he thought. Spence and I glare at each other and I thank Morgan, saying I had to get to class.

Spence follows out to elevator and when we got in, we started arguing. When the doors open, I get out and stalk away from him.

It was late when I got home that night. After leaving Spence, I went to class, then went for a drive. I saw Spence on the couch when I walked into the house from the garage, his eyes opening, . I barely look at him as I head to our bedroom. He follows me, and as I take off my sneakers, and head for the bathroom, Spence blocks me; telling me he was sorry. "I heard those words too many times in my past Spencer to believe them anymore" I say quietly. I see the hurt on his face. I smile humorously and say. "You know how hard it is for me to trust anyone. You of people knows what it's like to have someone break that trust." I say coldly. "I do trust you." he says in a small voice. I hear the hurt in his voice. I just scoff at him and brush past him to get to the bathroom.

Spence apologizes again as I come back into the room. I tell him I have class in the morning and it was late. I din't even let him put his arm around me, I just laid on my side, not facing him.

The next morning, I left way before Spence got up for work. I didn't want to be around him or talk to him.

I was in my office at home working on some sketches when Dave called me saying his team needed my help. I knew I would be around Spence, but I could be professional. Dave was surprised that I agreed to help even though he briefly told me what I was needed for. Dave told me to meet the team at the airstrip in an hour. When I got there and boarded the plane, I ignored Spence. I even sat away from him. ( I think his friends knew we were on the outs, I saw the concerned looks they gave me and Spence)

When we got to Knoxville, Tennessee, as we were introduced to the lead detective, I saw the way he looked at me. ( It was close to the way 'Michael' looked at me when he kid napped me the second time.) "Detective, I would appreciate you not looking at me wondering what you want know what kind of bra I have on. My boyfriend is the only one who will know that." I say icily. The man was taken a back from what I said and tried to deny it. I walked away, hearing Dave and Aaron both lay into him for his behavior.

I go look through the window of the room where the little girl was coloring. (She was the reason I was here. It was deja vu for me. She had been held captive and was a sex slave just like I once was.) I take a deep breathe and walk into the room and shut door. I see the girl tensing up as I tell my name. I tell her, that I know she had heard it a million times, but I wasn't going to hurt her. she didn't believe me. I walk slowly over to her. I tell her I know exactly how she felt. I was the same way and I heard it every time the monster would come and said those very things each time but it WOULD hurt. The girl swallows and looks up at me. (Those eyes, that haunted look I once had) I push up the sleeves of my shirt . She takes notice of my scars on my wrists and asks if they hurt. I tell her they don't anymore. She then asks meekly if she'll have them too. (I see her wrists were the same way mine was when Mom treated them) I I tell her probably. She lets that sink in. "My name is Emily" she says very softly. I sit down next to her and smile at her. "I have a friend who has the same name." I tell her. "Is she pretty like you?" she asks. (My heart aches) "Thank you. And yes, my friend Emily is pretty and tough. She reminds me of the Greek goddess Artemis." I tell her. Emily frowns in confusion. "She's a tough lady who fought against evil." I explain.

Emily then opened up to me. She told about the things done to her the best she could. ( I knew what she meant. I had the same thing done to me.) Her lip quivered as she told me she was hurt in her bottom, being made to do things 'with the thing between his legs'. I shared to her what was done to me. (I suffered more than she did. Though I was 'Michaels' favorite, he made me 'service' some of his friends, and do things to the other girls. ( I never told any one that) (It made me shudder at the thought of losing him even though I was mad at him.)

Two hours past, and finally got little Emily to have a nurse look at her. I went with her and stayed with her through the whole process.

Lucky for her, her parents were found. Aaron called them. I volunteered to talk to them. Aaron let me. I told then that Emily would heal but it will take time and patience from them. I saw how much they loved her and would move heaven and earth to make sure their daughter would get through this. I gave them some suggestions on how to help her. ( The same thing Dave, along with Mom and Dad did for me) They thanked me profusely.

I left the hospital, feeling empty and longing for something. I called Dave to find out where the team was staying. He told me.

When I got to the hotel, I asked for Spence's room number.

I went up to the floor his room was at and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Spence opened the door and was surprised to see me. I lost it looking at his handsome face. "Come here" he said quietly, and i go to him; wrapping my arms around him. I felt his arms go around me as I cry against his chest.

After sometime, I raise my head and tell him not to leave me. He said 'never' and I knew he meant it.

Spence covers my mouth with his as he made love to me passionately.

When we got home the next day, I needed a shower to get Knoxville off me.

Spence and I talk (after he ordered out some dinner for us.) which we needed to do. When Spence said he was worried he hurt me when we have sex and if he was good in bed. I tell him it only feels uncomfortable when we haven't done it in a while and he was good in bed. We kiss and start making out against the counter in the kitchen, only to be interrupted by the door bell.

As we eat, we talk some more and I tell him my chances about getting pregnant. I saw him swallow nervously. ( He did tell me he was worried about his gene pool) We talked about having kids during 'pillow talk' and told him I didn't want to wait get married. Spence freaked saying he hadn't even told his friends we were engaged. I told I wanted a new life with him, have his children ( if I even could).

I told him I'd like to have dinner here for his friends. He freaked out again. "You haven't told them we live together did you?" I asked him He shook his head saying they didn't need to know. I told him Dave already knew. Spence should I pretty much tell Dave everything. (just not our sex life)

I then seduced him and he was worried that we didn't use protection. I told him I wanted it like that.

Since it was Saturday, Spence told me he would tell the others on Monday. He wanted the weekend to be all about me. No complaint from me!

Monday afternoon, I was in the bull pen talking with Spence's friends when he walked in with Emily. I saw his face light up when he saw me standing next to Dave. Spence puts his hand on my lower back as stops beside me and asks what I was doing there. I told him I had lunch with Dave as I look up at him lovingly. Morgan then pipes in "Reid, your woman just invited us to dinner this weekend." and I playfully hit him in the chest. "My bad." Morgan laughs.

As long as they didn't have to leave town, everyone was invited. Emily asks if they should bring anything. "Just your appetites." I say. Morgan asked how good of a cook I was. I tell him Dave and my parents were Italian and I learned to cook from them. "Spence likes my cooking." I say to which Spence nods in agreement. He wondered aloud he was surprised he wasn't fat. His friends tease him about that. Then tease both of us about how we like our coffee. I tell them that dinner will be at 6pm ( cases and travel pending) at our place. Every one looks at us. (Dave just smirked) "Our place?" Morgan asks, arching a brow curiously. Garcia squeaks excitedly "Oh, my god! You guys live together!" Spencer nods, blushing a bit. I just nod. "Well, pretty boy you are just full of surprises." Morgan laughs. ( He was right on that!)

That weekend, before everyone showed up at our house, Spence tells me about Morgan calling me 'little woman' and Emily daring him to say that to Dave's or to my face causing Morgan to just laugh. He also tells me that Morgan was impressed when he saw the Avalanche Spence drove. ( I laughed. I liked his friends)

On Saturday, Dave was the first to show up, we greet each other in Italian then hug.

The others soon arrived after.

Spence and I surprised them when as everyone got a glass of wine and I heard Emily, J.J, and Garcia gasp as I grab my glass. I tell everyone that Spence proposed to me and I said 'yes'.

At first, everyone just looks at us, and Garcia squealed " You're engaged?!" We all laughed at that and everyone said congratulations. Dave smiles, stands up and gives Spence and me a kiss on the cheek, Italian style.

Dave then gave a toast to us. " Megen and Spencer, may you two love each other crazily as you do now, forever." he says.

Later, Dave pulls me aside and asks when the big day was. I told him as soon as possible. I waited forever for a man like Spence, I wasn't waiting long to be married very long. Dave smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three days later, I walk into the BAU bull pen with Dave after having lunch together and I see Emily and J.J. talking to Spence at his desk. "Oh, look who's here!" Emily says, glancing up. Spence stopped in mid-sentence when he saw me and his face lit up. I smile at him as Dave gives me a kiss on the cheek, thanking me for lunch then heads to his office.

Before Spence could say anything, Emily said "Megen, J.J and I were wondering if you would like to join us on Saturday. The mall is having lots of sales and we were going to hit them up." Behind Emily, I see Spence's eyes widen and he shakes his head mouthing 'NO'. I liked Emily and J.J. and it would be nice to have female friends. "Um, yeah. I'd like that." I say. Spence looked like he just swallowed a bug when I said that. I give them my number. "Great! We'll be in touch." J.J says and they walk away talking excitedly to each other.

"I like them." I say to Spence as I go to his desk and look down at him. "Don't look at me like that." I tell him, his face had a grim look. " I never had female friends and I trust them, okay?" I tell him. He sighs as he nods. "I better get to the lab." I say then pull out a small bag of nuts and hand it to him. "Ooh, thanks!" Spence says taking them. I smile and touch his arm, giving it a small squeeze.

Dave told me once that Spence and I were a lot a like. I asked Spence about that; he told me that both of us had an eidetic memory and like him, I could read as fast as he could. ( Though 10,000 words less than him which I stuck my tongue out at him when he said that)

I know our social skills are different for different reasons, which are getting better for the both of us.

Later that day, Spence left me a message on my cell telling me he going out of town for a case. I was busy, so it kept my mind off missing him.

Three days later, he returned home, I welcomed him home in a very good way. Next morning , I knew he went to work with a smile on his face. ( to which, he would possibly get teased about by Morgan.) I too went work also with a smile on my face.

Spence and I met up for lunch that day. As we left, Spence put his arm across my shoulders; keeping it there as we walked to our trucks. "Are you going to be home tonight?" he asks me. I shrug. " It may be late." I tell him as stop as my truck. He pulls me close, his arms holding against him. "I'll call you if we have to leave town." tells me. I nod and he leans down to give me a soft kiss. I kiss him back and he gives me a hug before letting me go. "I'll see you when I see you." we tell each other. (We never say 'bye' to each other. Too much can happen we agreed that if it did, we didn't want out last words to be 'bye'. Romantic huh?)

Unfortunately, he did have to leave town. Friday evening, Spence came home. I heard the door open and close, but was busy doing a reconstruction in my work space. ( That used to be a storage room my parents once used.) Spence knew not to disturb me when I was working. It was when my eyes started to burn that I stopped what I was doing; turning out the lights and shut the door as I left.

I went to the library where I knew Spence was. He glances up from the book he reading. "Hi" he says. "Hi" I reply, going over to him and sit down beside him on Dad's old couch. As I did, I gave him a kiss. "What are you reading?" I ask. He showed me. ( It was one of Dad's books of Italian tales.) " That was one of the books I first read when I was 13." I tell him, sitting back on the couch. Spence looks at me. "Oh, sorry." he says guiltily and starts to close the book. I stop him by putting my hand on his wrist. "Spence, it's okay. Don't be sorry. Dad would have liked it that you were reading his books." I tell him, curling my legs under me, putting my knees against his thigh. " Um, what was he like?" he asked quietly. I grin a bit. "He was nice. A bit like Dave I guess I could say. Patient with me since I didn't talk six months after being rescued." I say fondly. " He laughed when I told him about the first time we met and you said I was wrong." Spence looked sheepish when I said that. " He wanted to meet you when when we started dating. But then-" I stopped. Spence put a hand on my knee and I smile sadly at him, putting my hand over his.

When we went to bed, I curled up behind Spence, breathing in his scent as I fell asleep.

The next morning, Spence was up before me. (as always) I woke to my cell phone ringing. It was Emily, asking if I wanted to meet J.J., Garcia, and her for brunch before going to the mall. I rub my hand along my face. "Sounds good. Just me an hour." I tell her. Emily gave me the address then we hung up.

I get out of bed and took a shower. I dressed then went out, down the hall to the kitchen and see Spence sitting in the living room reading. He glances up as I walk in, giving him a quick kiss then head to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

I wait until I take sip before telling Spence I was meeting his female coworkers in a bit. He looked at me, giving me an 'oh crap' look. "Spence, it'll be fine. I told you I wanted to have female friends. Who else to go to a mall with than three women who work for the FBI and who would look out me?" I tell him. (Spence was a bit over protective of me.)

After finishing my coffee, I grab my phone, bag and keys then give Spence a kiss before leaving.

I met up with Emily and J.J. a short time later. I thought I was going to be uncomfortable with them, but they put me at ease as soon as I sit down. They ask me about my work and what it's like to live with Spencer. I then ask them if they would be in my wedding. They agreed excitedly.

When we hit the mall, I knew nothing about fashion. ( I lived in jeans, cargo pants, tank tops, and hoodies since I'm in dirt and other things.) So, they excitedly took me to several clothing stores and helped me pick out several outfits (instead of telling me what I should wear) I liked quite a bit of them and had fun trying them on and having them give me their opinion.

As we walked through the mall, I had a feeling Spence talked to them yesterday when they steered me away from certain shops, like Victoria's Secret. I asked them about it and by the sheepish looks, I knew he did. " Look, Spence is a bit protective of me, but no matter what he told you, I'm the one who will tell you if something makes me uncomfortable, Okay?" I tell them. They nod at me. "Besides, I happen to like Victoria's Secret. I love their camisole sets." I say with a grin and head for the store. They follow behind me and we split up inside. I browsed until I found a pale purple camisole set that I knew Spence would love. I found a few more things I liked, though J.J. helped me when it came to bras. Emily introduced me to several styles of underwear. Which surprised me that there was many kinds to choose from. They helpfully suggested two kinds that I may like, and I did.

After that, we went to other stores and at the shoe store, they saw they shocked look on my face when we walked in. They knew I liked boots, so they lead me to that section. I found a couple pair I really liked and bought them after trying them on.

When we went an ice cream shop inside the mall, Spence called me to ask if I was having fun. " I am. And when I get home, we are having a talk mister." I say.

I heard him stammer, then told him I'd home later and hung up.

That evening, when I walked in the door with my bags, I smelled curry and knew Spence got Indian food. ( He wanted to kiss up to me) I walk to the kitchen to see him getting wine glasses out of the cupboard. " I hope you don't think tandoori is going to get you off the hook." I say from the doorway. Spence looks over at me. "Actually, I thought it might help." he says putting the glasses down on the counter. I roll my eyes, carrying my bags to the bed room.

Spence comes in behind me as I set them on the bed. He picks up the Victoria's Secret bag. "What did you get from here?" he asks curiously. I take the bag from him. "Some stuff for me." I tell him and shoo him from the room. I shut the door on his stunned face.

I put away the clothes and shoes I bought in the closet and put the Victoria' Secret bag in my safe. ( That way I knew he wouldn't snoop)

We eat a short time later and I told Spence what I told Emily and J.J. at the mall.

"I know you're protective of me, but don't tell you friends what to not do or say around me. Okay?" I tell him. He nods and apologizes.

Later that week, I was going through my parents room, packing up their clothes and other things, when I came across a book I never saw before. (It was in Mom's closet and it fell out of a box when I was taking it off the shelf.) I open it and found that it had pictures in it. It was pictures of Mom's family. I flip through it stopped when I saw an old picture of a bride and groom. (It was taken some time in the 1940's though the date was a bit worn from over the years.) I continued looking through the album and amazed at how old some of the pictures were! ( A few were from 1899 and early 1900's)

I flipped back to the wedding photo, and that's when I knew what dress I wanted to wear to get married in.

I finished the closets then took a break by going to my office, carrying the photo book with me and went to my laptop, looking up wedding dresses, if I can find a store that carried what I wanted.

Spence was out of town, so that gave me a chance to do this. What can I say, I didn't want Spence seeing the dress.! I looked through pictures of dresses from several stores that carried vintage wedding dresses, but only one had exactly what I wanted. And it was in Chicago. I called the store and asked if they still had vintage wedding dresses. They told me they did. I thanked them.

I called Spence and left him a message that I was going out of town and would see him when I see him. I drove to Chicago and found the store.

I found the exact dress that was in the photo. I loved it. I bought it excited that I got had that part done!

We decided to get married the following Saturday. Though it was very short notice, the minister who I asked to do the wedding, knew Dad and agreed to do it as a favor for Dad.

Of course, things didn't go as I had hoped! Spence had to go out of town for a case the day before we were to be married. He called me as the team was flying and I wasn't happy. I yelled in Italian at him when he said we could postpone the wedding.

When Saturday came, the team wasn't back yet. Spence called and again said about postponing it until later that day. I was so pissed, I hung up on him. He then called later, saying the plane had landed and he was on his way. "Get your skinny butt moving!" I told him and hung up on him again.

Ten minutes after we were supposed to BE married, Emily and J.J. rushed into the room I was as I was slipping on my heels. They stopped and stared at me. "You're absolutely gorgeous Megen!" Emily says and J.J. agrees. "Thanks" I say shyly. then ask if Spence was there. Emily nods. "He's out front with Morgan and Aaron." she says. Dave then knocks on the door. He sees me and tells me in Italian how beautiful I am as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile wanly at him as he asks if I was ready. I nod and he leads me out.

As Dave lead me down the aisle, I saw his other friends stare me. When we stop beside Spence, we smile nervously at each other.

I cried as Spence put the ring on my finger and repeated what the minister said. I shakily put the ring on Spence's finger. Everyone hooted and as the minister said "You may now kiss the bride" and Spence kissed me deeply.

Garcia went insane taking pictures. Morgan stopped her when Spence and I rubbed our eyes from seeing dots from the flash being repeated over and over .

We had our reception at a restaurant that was fancy, but Dave reserved a room for all of us. Over dinner, everyone toasted us. Morgan, of course teased both of us. I just roll my eyes while Spence blushed sheepishly. J.J asks us where we were going to honeymoon at. Spence and I share a look as we smile at each other. "Greece." we say in unison. The girls thought that was so romantic. (It was and it held special memories for Spence and I)

Everyone congratulates us as we all leave the restaurant and hugged us.

Our flight wasn't until the next day, so we had our wedding night at home.

When we got to the villa in Greece (which is 8 hours ahead of the States) where I stayed when I was there before, it was late so we kissed a bit then fell asleep. The next morning, I smile sleepily as run my fingers along Spence's arm that was on my stomach then look at my rings on my finer. Beside me, Spence softly kisses my shoulder. With his hand, he caresses my stomach. "Morning, Mrs. Reid." he says softly. I sleepily tell him 'morning' "What would you like to do for our first day as being husband and wife?" I ask. " I can think of something." he says. I turn to face him "And what might that be?" I ask. Spence grins and says. "I'll show you." as he rolls on top of me, making me giggle.

Afterwards, we lay in each others arms. Spence teases saying I was turning him into an addict. I look at him."Why? Because you like sex so much?" I tease back. He nods, spouting off about how many times we had sex we first started and aloud he wondered if it was normal to actually want it as much we have it. I bite my lips to keep from laughing. ( Leave it to Spence to say this)

I tell him it's safe to say that we have a healthy sex life. I then spout off my own facts about how healthy sex is for the body and that it was normal because of our hormones.

Wryly, Spence said if we kept it up, I will get pregnant. Of course we have a full discussion about statistics of me getting pregnant. I finally told him to shut up, kissing him and we went back to what we were doing before the discussion.

A week later, we returned from our honeymoon. We both got thrown back into work head first. Though, with me, I would be gone for awhile. When I told Spence over the phone, he was bummed that it was so soon after we got back.

Two months later, I'm at another site. While at this new site, I started having dizzy spells, was more tired than usual and the smells got to me. ( and they never did before) My assistant, Alexis caught me a few times I had dizzy spells. she was concerned for me but I just told her I just got up too fast. It was when I almost fainted after getting up from sitting too long that she told me to either go rest or she would call Spence. (I didn't need him swarming over me) I glared at her, but went to my hotel room to lie down.

I was awakened by my cargo pants vibrating insistently. I reach for it and it stops just to start up again. I squint at the screen when I finally pull it out and see Spence's name on the ID. When I answer, he sounded upset. When he told he called 33 times, I got irritated and told him just because I don't answer the phone after the first few times, it doesn't mean anything is wrong. I could just be busy. He apologizes which irritates me even more. (he sounded so childish.) He asked if I was okay and I snapped at him saying I wished people would stop asking me that. I regretted snapping at him and told him i was just tired and haven't sleeping well. (which gets him worried.) I told I wasn't having nightmares, I just wasn't used to sleeping alone and working a lot. We talk for a bit more, he tells me he can't to see again. When we hang up, I look at the time on my phone and couldn't believe I slept for 8 hours!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I didn't get home nearly a month later. Spence was just leaving as I pulled in. He told me he hoped he'd be home in a day or two and the time would be ours. We both liked that!

We never did get that time, we were both busy with work and Spence always left before I did for work.

I made an appointment with my doctor that Friday. She confirmed my suspicions ( I had them after I slept for 8 hours that day.) She told me I was pregnant. I put a hand on my stomach as she tells me how far along I am. I got pregnant on our honey moon! Spence was right! We talk for a bit then on the way home, I stopped at the pharmacy to get the prenatal vitamins she told me to get.

Spence got home that evening and, uh, let's just say we will never tell anyone what happened on the couch.

When we got ready for bed, Spence asked if there was something on my mind. "I guess I'm not going to be able to keep this to myself. That's what I get for marrying a profiler." I say wryly. He got suspicious then. He figured it out during my spiel. His eyes widen. "Are you-?" he asks. I nod, smirking. He puts hand on my stomach. "We're going to have a baby?" he says, stunned. "Technically, I am." I say impishly. He gives me a look and I stick my tongue out at him. "Honey moon?" he says. "Right again, Dr. Reid." I say. He grins and asks if there was anything he could do. "You already did." I say. He looks at me in horror. ( I love messing with him sometimes!)

I tell him I meant the couch and he got all worried about the baby.

We go into a lengthy discussion about pregnancy.( God, I love him but sometimes Spence is insufferable!) To end th discussion, I throw my duck at him to shut him up. He laughs as he catches it. As he hands it back to me, he kisses me. Our hands go to my stomach.

Spencer drove me nuts when we were home together. He also got more protective of me and things got uneasy when I told him I was continuing my work. He wasn't thrilled and goes on about me exposed to the elements and getting sick or expose myself to toxins while working. (Face palm face) I roll my eyes at him and tell him I had been doing the job for years and know what I'm doing. He says he just doesn't want anything to happen to me. He starts giving me a speech and brings up 'his' name. He quickly apologizes to me. I let it pass and let him rant on until I told him I wasn't going to quit my work just because I'm pregnant. "I would never ask you to do that." he tells me sounding hurt. I give him a soft kiss. " Besides, I'm in the lab most of the time anyway." I tell him. "I know you will still worry, but I promise you, when I tell my boss I'm pregnant, he make some changes with me so I can still do my job not hurt the baby okay?" I tell him. Spence nods.

On Sunday, I call Dave and ask him to have lunch with me at my house. He was thrilled and agreed. We haven't seen each other since the reception. I make up sandwiches and we sit down to eat. We chatted bout my new life and me leaving Spence right after we got back from our honeymoon. (Again, I can't hide anything from a profiler!) Dave says though he's thrilled to see me and have lunch together, but he wanted to know what was going on.

Dave was in shock when I tell him I'm pregnant.

The next day, I hear all about how Spence told his friends he was going to be a father. Dave called me and told me also.

Over the next month, I was busy dividing my time in the field and being in the lab. I barely saw Spence. When we did see each other he kept telling to slow down, which lead to some mild arguing. I snapped at him a lot times when we argued and I could tell he was hurt by it. I felt bad, he was annoying the hell out of me!

We met up by chance in Tacoma, Washington. Spence was getting frustrated doing his geographic profiling and I was called in. I took over by doing my reconstructing, and was able to identify several children a pedophile had possibly taken and killed.

I asked Morgan if I could join in the interrogation he was going to do. He looked at me. "I can help." I told him. He let me go in.

The man tried to come at me when I asked some questions and hit a nerve with him. I just stood there as Morgan restrained him. When he asked why wasn't I afraid of him, I told him "I survived a sicko just like you so you don't scare me." I tell venomously then walk out of the room.

Of course, Spence found out what I did and was angry I put myself and the baby in danger. " What the hell were you thinking? I can't believe you put yourself in a position like that!" he angrily says. I say with bite, "You may be my husband, but you do NOT tell me what I can or can not do! Morgan was right there so shut the hell up!" I glare at him and literally storm away from him. I heard Emily tell him to do this later.

We had a huge argument that night. I slapped him across the face and pushed him out of my room as I screamed at him to get out. I knew I had hurt him, but at that moment, I did not care.

I left early the next morning, to my next job. Still reeling from what happened. I just couldn't let Spencer off the hook just yet, even though I felt guilty.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stayed away from home over the next week and checked into a hotel.

Dave came to see me one night. (Which totally surprised me when I opened the door after looking in the peep hole.) As I let him in, he asked me what was going on between Spence and me. "Hello to you too, Dave." I say wryly as he walks into my room. He turns and looks at me sternly as I shut the door. I just look at him until I gave up and said "He had no right acting the way he did." I say. "Neither did you" Dave says and looked at him incredulously. "Were you trying to prove something being in that interrogation room?" Dave asks in a fatherly tone. I sigh as I walk past him and sit on the end of the bed. "No-maybe- I don't know" I tell him. Dave walks over and sits down next to me. " Reid loves you and, yes I know he's a bit overprotective of you, but you got to understand his reasons for being that way." he tells me. I nod. He kissed my cheek and left.

A short time later, I grab the duck Spence gave me ( which I take with me everywhere. No, it's not because of a childish thing, it helps me sleep when I'm not sleeping next to Spence.) and hold it close to me as I touch the chain that held my rings. I did a lot of thinking that night.

Two days later, I had an appointment with my OB doctor. I saw the look of concern on her face as she did a sonogram. "What's wrong?" I ask, then it hit me; there was no heart beat. She looked at me sadly. The last thing I remember was screaming.

When I woke up, I saw Spence by my bed. He was asleep in the chair, a book on his chest. He looked like hell. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I fall back to sleep.

When I was released, Spence was there. My heart hurt from seeing him, and the pain in his eyes, but I just couldn't talk to him. My heart was aching for the part of both us had died.

We didn't speak as he drove home. I was numb all over again. When we got home, that's when I let him hold me as we both cried for our loss.

It hurt too much, so I pushed him away from me and went to my parent's old room and locked myself inside. I cried for the longest time. I could hear Spence crying as well and it broke my heart even more.

I came to a decision one morning and called Dave about it to let him know. He said that it was a very good idea and he promised to make sure I would get the time I needed to do it alone. I thanked him then hung up. Ten minutes later, I drove to a flower shop; getting two beautiful bouquets before heading to my destination.

At the cemetery, I get out of my truck with the bouquets and walked up to two grave stones. After setting a bouquet at each one, I wiped tears from my eyes as I said "I miss you guys so much." I say as I look down at my parents graves. "I really wish you could be here right now, I could use your advice on how to deal with this. You always told me I could come to you about anything. So, here I am." *sad scoff* " You were right, when you told me that the right guy would come along and would love me even with my past. Spence is an amazing guy. You would've loved him. I love him with all my heart, but I hurt him, pushed him away when we needed each other. Hell, I even slapped him during a fight. I was never an angry person even when I learned about my past. Like Dad, I kept it inside. Spence changed that. He changed me. I'm stronger because of him." (I feel my tears fall down my cheeks as I talk) "I never thought I would fall in love. Spence and I have been through so much together ( I say shakily) I don't know if I'm strong enough to get through this. I don't even know if Spence will ever forgive me." I say as I fall to my knees and cry. As I did, I swore I heard my parents talk to me. I wipe my tears away and as I got up to go, I swore I saw them standing there smiling at me. "I love you." I say softly and go to my truck.

When I get home, Spence wasn't home. I head to our bedroom and was taken aback at the mess there. There was clothes all over the floor and disarray in the drawers of Spence's dresser and the bed was not made.(Spence is a neat freak so for him to do this) I shake my head, blaming myself for this and ignore it as I go to my dresser and pull open my one drawer and dig under camisoles and shorts, pulling out a sleek black/turquoise tankini. (I bought it when we were in Greece for honey moon and Spence never knew I had it. I was going to wear it when we got home, but I never got the chance because of work.)

I change into it, grab a towel from cabinet in the hall and before heading out to the pool, I take off my chain, setting it on my dresser.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I swam a few laps in the pool to try to relax a bit then got out and walked inside to gasp in surprise as I saw Spence standing there looking lost, anguished. He blinks in surprise to see me there and when I say "Hi" "Hi" he says, his voice sounding sad. Though his eyes were sad, they looked over my body. He fidgets a bit as he swallows. "You didn't leave me" he says softly. I frown. "What? No!" I tell him. He holds out his hand showing me my chain with my rings on it. "Then why were these on your dresser?" he asks, his voice waivering. "You knew take these off." he says. I tell him I took them off to go swimming in the pool and was afraid to lose them in the filtering system. I grab my towel and wrap it around me as he looks at me for a few seconds then he hugs me tight against him, surprising me. "Spence you're going to get soaked." I tell him, slowly putting my hands on his waist. He tells me that he doesn't care and I put my arms around him.

He really thought I left him. I apologize for everything and told him that even things have been difficult lately, I wasn't like that. ( to run away from a problem. My parents told me that.) He was hurt that I pushed him away and I again apologize and ask if he could forgive me. "As long as you don't push me away anymore." he says still sounding hurt as he pulls away to hand me my chain. I take it and put it on. When I reach up to touch his face, he flinches away. God, it hurt to see what I had done to hurt him so much. I apologize for slapping telling him that he didn't deserve it and the way I treated him lately. He hugs me again and softly kisses my forehead.

I pull away a bit and he looks at me quizzically. ( I could see in his eyes that he didn't things to stop, but we had things to work out and I wasn't able to because of doctor's orders) I suggest we talk, which we really needed to do. He nods. I needed to put warm clothes on first and he follows me to the bedroom.

After both of us changed clothes, talked for a very long time. Spence fell asleep on my shoulder on the bed. ( I think it was the first time he slept in a awhile)

Next morning, when we woke up, I suggested we have a 'coffee date' before he went to work. Spence's whole face lit up. I smile at him and he gives me a soft kiss before getting out of bed and I smile seeing him in his boxers and mismatched socks. "Very cute" I say and we had a playful moment with my duck. (It was good to see him laugh)

Spence protested when I paid for our coffee at 'our coffee shop' I told him I wanted to as I look up at him. When we sit down at a table, Spence says " Babe, you I forgive you." I looked at him ( I do know he doesn't forgive easily) "Do you?" I ask quietly. He nods as he says " Yes, I wouldn't say it if I didn't" as he touches my fingers with his on the table. ( I knew we still had a lot to work out but I knew that we were on the way to being okay.)

At our trucks 20 minutes later, Spence and talk in low tones to each other and he plays with my rings on the chain. His phone ringing, spoils the moment. He pulls it out of jacket pocket and by the look on his face (when he looked who the caller was) I knew he was being called in for a case and possibly out of town. After hanging up, I knew I was right by the look he gave me. We kiss quickly and he tells he loves me ( i told him as well) as he got in his truck. "See you when I see you" he says then drives off.

Three days later, I return to work and unfortunately, Spence came down to the lab as I was leaving and he was disappointed that I told I had been called out myself for a case. ( He came down to ask me to have dinner with him and I told him raincheck) He asks where I was going as we got into the elevator. "Miami" I tell him.

As he said 'bye' to me at my truck, he wouldn't let go of me until had to tell him I really needed to go. I felt bad, but this is what he gets for being with a forensic anthropologist!)

Two and a half long hot weeks later, I return home. I go to the FBI building and head up to the sixth floor. When I get off there, I run into Garcia who said she loved my boots and outfit. I thanked her as I follow her into the bullpen of the BAU. " Hey, look who I ran into!" Garcia chirps to her friends that were around Spence's desk. They turn around and Spence's face lights up when he saw me. "Ooh, Megen I love those boots!" Emily says, almost cooing. I laugh. "I told her the same thing!" Garcia says, smiling. J.J. compliments on my outfit as does Emily. "Well, thanks to you two, I got the boots on sale in Miami ." I say to Emily and J.J. "God, you are so tan! I'm so jealous!" J.J. says. "I'm outside a lot with my job. But I also wear tons of sun screen." I tell her and saw Spence getting antsy while I was talking to the 'girls'. He then clears his throat and asks what I was doing there. I smile at him. "That raincheck?" I say and he got up so quickly he nearly knocked J.J. over. He quickly apologizes as he grabs his bag. I bite my lips to keep from laughing. His friends chuckled at how excited he was to see me.

We went to lunch and caught up with each other.

Afterwards, I stop along the way back to a secluded area and we made out. I stopped things before it got real heavy and we went back to the FBI building.

Though, that night, dinner he brought home was forgotten as we finished what we started earlier.

The next morning, I haven't the goofy look on his face since he came to see in Greece. I knew he was going to get razzed by his friends at work. (But I don't he really cared. We were back together)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two weeks later, I was called to Kansas City, Kansas. Several bodies had been found buried at an old home stead there. I didn't even know the BAU was there until I heard Emily and Spence talking as they walked towards me where I was talking to an officer. I look their way and smile at them. "Hi Megen!." Emily says. "Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid." I say in greeting. The officer looks at me. "You know them?" he asks. I nod. He looks at me curiously. "They are from the FBI." I say. (which doesn't really answer his question) He walks away from me and I turn my attention to Spence and Emily. "C'mon I'll show you what we have found." I say to them and turn to lead them to where my assistant was. I tell them what was found and what areas the bodies were found. As soon as I do, Spence pipes up and asks me a bunch of questions which lead us to 'our own language' (I heard the team calls it that from Spence) Emily holds up a hand. "Okay, both of you, please stop!" she says and pinches her nose like she was trying to ward of a headache. I smile and explain things to her so she could understand better. "Why can't you do that?" Emily asks Spence, who gives her a look that makes me bite my lips to keep from laughing. We talk a bit more then Emily tells me to keep in touch and I promised her I would. Spence stood there for a few moments as Emily heads for the SUV. "REID! Let's go!" she calls over her shoulder. He looks at me sheepishly, waves a bit me; with a sheepish smile then hurries towards Emily. I laugh softly to myself as I shake my head and get back to work.

I call Emily several hours later when at least a dozen more bodies had been found. They had been in the ground at least several years. "I'll know more once I can examine them more closely. "I can say that the bones have evidence of possible torture before they were killed." I tell her. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly. ( I knew what she meant.) "You sound like Spence. But, yeah I'm okay. Thanks." I tell her then we hang up.

It was was late that night when someone knocked on my door. I ignore it and continue what I'm working on. My cell phone rings then and I smile when I see Spence's name on the ID. As soon as I answer, he says "Hi, it's me at your door." I laugh as I hang up and go to the door and open it. My heart warms when I see him standing there. "Hi." I say as he leans down to give me a kiss as he comes in, shutting the door. "For you my lady." he says, bringing a single daisy from behind his back and hands it to me. "I love it, thank you" I say, giving him another kiss and put my arms around his neck. "You are very welcome." he says, with a smile. "I brought you this too." he says reaching inside his bag to bring out a small white bag. "What's this?" I ask, taking my arms from his neck so I can take the bag. "Open it and see." he tells me and I do. "You brought me a doughnut?" I ask curiously. "Ah." he says, and holds up a single finger. "Not just a doughnut, your favorite kind of doughnut." "Awwww, Spence. Thank you!" I say and I put my arms around his neck again. He blushes a bit as he smiles and puts his arms around me. "Why are you so good to me?" I ask, looking up at him. " Because I love you, and Dave told me I should spoil you sometimes with little things." he tells me. I arch a brow at him. "Your so lucky you are so damn cute!" I say then kiss him. We kiss a bit then I break it by saying " As much as I love being in your arms and kissing you, I really have a lot of work to do." as I pull away and turn to go back to my work when Spence grabs me from behind pulling me against him as his arms go around my waist. "Spence." I say in mock protest then giggle softly, putting my head back against his chest. "Let me stay the night. I'll even help you with your work." he says quietly. "You want to help me?" I ask. ( knowing he loves helping me.) He kisses my neck and says"yes"

So, we work together for awhile ( with Spence helping me, I do get done faster) then he suggests a break. I look at him. "A break? You never ask for a break." I say. He leans over and kisses me. "Oh, that kind of break." I say softly then kiss him back. We kiss and mess around a bit before doing a bit more work before getting ready for bed.

We got about three hours sleep before I nudged Spence awake. "What time is it?" he asks sleepily as he opens his eyes. "Almost 6:30." I tell him. He yawns as he gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. When he comes out, I hand him a go cup of 'my coffee stash' and his eyes widen then he smiles. "Let's go." I say as I grab my key and give his butt a tap as I walk past him.

Later that day at the homestead, I was outside getting set up when the officer who was left to protect the area, comes up to me and tells me he smelled a 'death smell' coming from the house. I looked at him. " Do you even know what death smells like, officer?" I ask him. "Just what are you again?" he asks. "I'm the person who **actually** knows what death smells like." I tell him with a bite. He gives me a dirty look and walks away. I shake my head and make my way into the house.

As I walk in, I take in everything, making mental notes; being careful where I step. (The floor was in bad condition in some places) I knelt down by a hole in the floor and looked down. My eyes widen when I saw at least three skeletons partially in the ground. I pull my phone from my cargo pants to call Morgan who was coming out later with Emily. I had just hit speed dial for his phone when I was grabbed from behind, dropping my phone as I was thrown against a wall. "WHO ARE YOU?" a scruffy, dirty man yells at me in a rusty, twangy voice. "WHO ARE YOU?" he yells again and puts his hands to my throat. I kicked out with my feet, hitting him in the knees. He releases me, dropping down to the floor with a howl. I run to my phone and I can hear Morgan calling my name. "MORGAN!" I scream as I'm grabbed by my ankle and yanked to the floor. I scream out in pain as the guy grabs a hold of my ponytail from behind and he slams my head against the floor then picks me up and throws me into a wall (literally) and I go through it.

He comes at me with a roar and I try to get up, but not soon enough; something hits me as I try to roll. It was his foot so I grabbed a broken piece of wood as I roll onto my back and slammed it into his shin. As he yowls in pain, I get on my feet and head for the door. I scream and struggle against him as he grabs me by the shoulders, and I'm thrown towards a large window which shatters as I go through it.

Next thing I know, I see Morgan and Emily over me. "Megen, stay with us." Emily tells me and I try to move only to have Morgan say." No, No, No, don't move Megen" gently. "Spence is going to freak" I tell them weakly and I hear sirens then darkness.

When I come to, I hear Spence and Morgan talking. "Spence" I say groggily as I open my eyes and saw the two men standing by the door who quickly come over to my bed. Spence puts a hand over mine. "You're okay." he says sounding frantic. "See? I told you she was!" Morgan tells him, putting a hand on Spence's shoulder. " By the way, Megen that officer that was supposed to be there with you, is in serious trouble not only with his boss, but with Hotch as well." Morgan tells me. I smile tiredly at him. "I'll leave you guys alone for a bit and get that doctor to release Megen." he tells Spence then leaves. Spence leans over and kisses me. "Are you okay?" I ask him. " I will be. Now that I know you are." he tells me. "How bad was it?" I ask and he swallows and tells me. "Luckily, the worst thing was a few stitches where the glass cut you deep, a slight concussion. And um, you'll have a lot of bruises." he tells me. "Great." I say sarcastically.

Morgan returns a few minutes later. "Reid, Megen is good to go." he say. Spence nods. "See you in a few guys." Morgan says them leaves again.

Spence helps me dress with the clothes he told me grabbed from my hotel room.

Twenty minutes later, all three of us walk into the police station. The others were happy to see me. Dave smirks when I was asked by the police chief if I'd be willing to look at mug shots to identify my attacker. "I can do something better." I say then look at Spence. "You have any blank paper and a pencil?" I ask him. Spence and everyone looked at me curiously (except Dave) as I took the notebook and pencil from him as I sit down in a chair. " What are you doing?" Spence asks me as I open the notebook. " You'll see." I say then got to it.

"Oh, my god!" J.J. exclaims. I finish and hand the notebook back to Spence. "This is him?" Morgan asks. I nod. "You know him?" Morgan asks the chief, who shook his head. Morgan got his phone out, took a picture of what I drew then called Garcia. ( If any one could find anything, it would be her)

Spence stayed with me as the others went to get the guy. I nodded off against Spence who nudged me awake when the others came in. The guy was caught thats all that matters to me.

I flew home with the team on their jet. Spence wasn't going to let me out of sight and Aaron took responsibility for his people. ( I'm one of his people?)

I put my head on Spence's shoulder. He thought I was asleep. ( Like him, I know how to fake sleeping) "I want to thank you." I heard him say. "For what?" Morgan replies. " For teaching her self defense. She told she wanted to defend herself." Spence says. "If it wasn't for you, Megen would not be here with me. I thank you." he says and I hear the catch in his voice. " You're welcome Reid. I'd do it again too." Morgan tells him.

When we landed, Spence and I followed the others out. I went with them to the 6th floor. As everyone went out of the elevator, I took Spence's hand to stop him and he looks at me. "Morgan, may I have a minute?" I say and Morgan stops to look at me. "What's up?" he says. "Thank you." I tell him, stepping closer to Spence. He grins. "Anytime." he says then winks as Garcia walks up and they go inside the bull pen together.

Spence kisses my forehead. "Can we go home?" I ask him. He laughs softly " Yeah babe." he says as the doors shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Spence and I got home, I told him that it felt good to be home and he agrees with me as he sets our bags down on the floor as we walk into the bedroom.

A few minutes later, I got ready for bed. Spence comes back from the bathroom and stops at the door, staring at me. I look at him. "What?" I ask. He swallows as he still stared at me. I looked down at myself then grinned. I was wearing one of his shirts;which I hadn't done in a long time. (Spence is 6-1 and I'm 5-8 so his shirts come just my thighs. He loved seeing me in his shirts)

"Are you going to stand there staring at me in your shirt or are you coming to bed?" I ask lightly teasing him. He clears his throat and walks over to the bed. ( I love it when we can sleep in the same bed!)

The next night, when Spence got home from work, he joins me in the tub where he found me soaking. ( to relax my sore body) Let me say, Spence may be thin, but (under the clothes) he really does have some muscle along with a very nice small butt.

It felt amazing when Spence rubbed my whole back and neck all the way down my thighs; copping a feel occasionally which I didn't mind. I lay back against his chest and he ran his hands along my arms. I tilt my head so I could kiss him. As he kisses me back, his hands went under water. My god, I love Spence's long slender fingers. (Big smile)

Spence was away most of the next two weeks.

He got home late Friday night and climbed into bed, thinking I was asleep until I turn to face him. We say 'hi' to each other quietly. "I missed you" I tell him. "I missed-" he breathes in through his nose as I touch him intimately. That night, I think we loosened the headboard and put a dent in the wall from us.

The next morning, I was happy it was Saturday, two days with Spence! I pulled on his shirt he had on yesterday and walked out the kitchen to make coffee.

Spence walks out a few minutes later, in his boxers and mismatched socks. (I love him in those socks! I didn't care if he wore them when we made love) He kisses me 'good morning' putting a hand on my lower back as he takes the steaming cup of coffee I hand him. He thanks me and I watch him put in his sugar. (I like mine sweeter than his, so instead of sugar, I use the sweet flavored syrup that you can put in coffee.. I add a lot.) As I sip mine, I look at him. His hair was disheveled and he had the beginning of whiskers on his face. A shiver goes through my body as I think of how much I love those whiskers; especially when we experimented and/or made love leaving whisker burns on me.

Spence grins though he tries to hide it as he puts his cup up to his mouth. "What are you grinning about?" I ask him and I notice his eyes roaming my body. (I didn't button up the shirt all the way; showing my stomach.) I loved that he loved my body regardless of the scars from my past that I had.

We reminisced as I get up on the counter; crossing my legs as Spence leaned against the other counter. I playfully tease him about Morgan knowing Spence was interested in me when I put that forensic journal on his (Spence) desk that first time we met. After talking for awhile, Spence got a look in his eyes when I asked him what he wanted to do today. He uncrossed my legs; stepping between them, running his hands along my thighs. I laugh "Besides that, Spence!" and playfully push him away. We bantered for awhile then I say "Spence, what? Are you going to go nuclear on me if I say last night was enough for me for awhile?" His face changes and my eyes widen at the look on his face and in his eyes. (Oh, crap!) I yelp/ laugh as he grabs me as I jump down from the counter. His arms go around me and he kisses me as he walks me backwards to the bedroom where he pushes me down on the bed and he lays on top of me. "You do know you just played with fire babe?" he says in a low tone. "Oh, really?" I say cheekily.

Oh, yeah really! "Nuclear enough?" Spence asks once he caught his breath. "Yep." was all I could manage at that moment. I blissfully sated and just wanted to lay there beside him.

I surprised Spence after a bit by saying we should take a shower together. ( I mean, hell we _have_ seen each other naked) Of course, while showering, we mess around a bit and Spence almost kills himself when we 'experimented' in the shower.

We go out later to do some errands then when we come back, I surprise him again by bringing Dad's chess board out to the living room. ( I found it the other day while boxing up his stuff in his office) Spence watched as I put it down on the coffee table; opened the board and began to set up the pieces. "You know how to play, babe?" he asks. I nod. "Dad taught me but its been awhile since I played though." I tell him. Spencer grins at me. ( I knew he'd love playing his favorite game with me. Though I think he thought he was going to beat me) We play chess for the rest of the day. Of course, I played dirty by trying to distract him with myself each time as he pondered a move. It backfired on me the second time I tried. I got a bit of rug rash on my butt and back when he got his revenge on me.

It didn't stop me. I kept it up and again, we will never tell anyone what was done on the couch. (2x) Later, as I tried to make dinner, the kitchen got christened. On the floor, I told Spence I wasn't going to able to walk tomorrow. He looked at me guiltily and asked if he hurt me. Oh, god he gave me a horrified look when I reluctantly nod and tell him that even though I loved our romps today, I was a bit tender 'down there' from our energetic romps. He was horrified that he hurt me. "Megen I'm so sorry." he says, guiltily. I touch his arm. Spence, I'm okay. I just need a break." I tell him reassuringly. It it took us having a bath together and telling him that I loved him and the way he makes me feel when we are together; how much I hate it that we are apart but look forward to the time we do get to with each other. He told me he felt the same way about me.

On Sunday, Spence made brunch. My thighs and back were a bit sore but I was used to it because of my work. I sighed when Spence massaged my legs as we lounged on the couch (opposite sides) as we watched a weird movie.

Our Sunday was cut short when I got a call and had to leave. We were both disappointed but like I said, we are used to it now. We kissed 'bye' and tell each other "I'll see you when I see you" after I changed my clothes and grab my bags before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Though this is Megen's story, I did quite a few changes, additions from the original stories. I know in my stories, Spencer Reid is NOT like how he is on the show . This is my version of him. Though I did use some bits of him from what I saw in past episodes of the show. I took advice from a review I got and will keep writing this story but not all at once and taking my time writing and posting. **

**So, I thank you who gave me that constructive criticism! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I return three weeks later and Spence romanced made dinner (yes HE can cook), after wards, he put on Sinatra (whom I really love) and slow danced with me. It was our three year anniversary. We had been together for two and married one. (It would be only the second time we got to celebrate it at home. Most of our celebrations were over the phone. Which got married a little after our anniversary of getting together.) We even made love by the fireplace that night.

Afterwards, Spence kisses my shoulder as I lay in his arms. "I have something for you." he says quietly then reaches behind him, pulling a small bag from under the couch and hands it to me. "One for each year." he says as I take it and look at him curiously. Inside were three things. I pull out the first one, and open it. Inside was a figurine of a duck that had on glasses Spence wears when at home, and even a tie on, behind the heart it held that had 'I love you' on it. I smile and tell him I loved it, giving him a peck on the lips.

I opened the small box I pull out next and open it. It was a Minoan Phaistos Disk ring from Greece that was engraved inside the disk; the dates we went and when we became a couple. I slid it on my finger. ( opposite of my wedding rings and the ring he gave me in Greece) "How?" I start to ask then realize he had help. He looks at me innocently.

I pull out the last one which was an envelope; gasping when I saw what was inside. "Spence-" I say looking at him. He smiles at me. "You told me (the exact date and time) you always wanted to go there. But never got the chance babe." he tells me. "You're seriously taking me. To Italy?" I say in belief. He nods. Tears come to my eyes then brushes my falling tears away with his fingers. "I told you last month that I would do anything to make to you happy. This is the best thing I wanted to give you from the heart." he then says. (He almost brought losing the baby but it still hurt us too much)

"I love you" I tell him, setting the gift aside then thanked him in a way we both liked.

Later, while Spence was taking a shower, I called Dave and asked him to have breakfast with me tomorrow and he agrees happily. I knew he missed me since we don't get together like we used to. I missed him too.

Over breakfast the next morning, (Spence went to work knowing this was my time with Dave.) as we catch up with each other, I say " By the way, I should thank you for telling Spence about Italy." then take drink of my orange juice. Dave looks at me and I laugh."Please, you were the only one who knew Mom and Dad were going to take me there way before I met Spence and you told him when he asked you for advice on what to get me for our anniversary." I say then take a bit of my pancakes. Dave chuckles. "You're good. I sometimes forget you would make a good profiler." "I'll stick with the dead thank you very much." I tell him after swallowing.

"Megen, may I ask you something?" Dave ask gently. I nod. "Have you told Reid about going to their graves?" he asks. "Yes, that same night we talked. I made a promise to him that I wouldn't keep anything from him. He understood that I did that." I say. (I almost brought up about losing the baby.) Dave knew that was hard on Spence and me. He gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me. I tell him that it helped knowing he knew my pain and like Spence, he would be there for me. "Anytime, sweetheart." he tells me. We then change the subject and he he tells me Spence was actually nervous talking to him. I thought it was cute. "He knows you are like a second father to me." I say.

He proved that fact when he took us to the airport to see us off.

When we landed in Venice, it was beautiful. So was our hotel room and the view from th balcony that was part of the room. Spence held me close from behind on the balcony watching the hustle and bustle in the city below.

The next morning, we walked to the plaza not far from our hotel holding hands as I bantered and bartered with them. ( They would call me a pretty lady and any man I married would be a very lucky man. I told them that yes, my husband is a very lucky man indeed and kissed Spence.)

As we walked, I noticed several men checking me out but I ignored them. When we stopped to get something to eat, Spence asked me about it. I look at him as sit down. "Let them. It doesn't bother me because I'm with you and you are the one who gets do the touching and *whisper* who also knows what I look like naked." Spence grinned at that. That night, he did just that.

The next four days were amazing. It also brought out the romantic side of Spence. (Don't get me wrong, Spence is romantic at home in his own way, which I love) He told me this was our second honeymoon. THAT, was romantic! When I thanked him for this trip, he kissed me softly saying "you are very much welcome"

It was the perfect place and thing we needed after everything.

Too soon, it ended.

Two days later, I walk into the BAU bullpen; up to where Spence was with his friends to hear Morgan call me a 'lab rat' and Emily say "I dare to tell Megen that to her face." "Say what to my face?" I ask as I walk up behind Morgan. "Ah, the deer caught in the headlight look." Dave says as everyone laughs. Spence and I smile at each other as Emily and J.J. say 'hi' to me. "What brings you here?" Dave asks curiously Before I could reply, Aaron Hotchner leaves his office saying "I asked her to come." he then tells everyone they had a case as he heads to the conference room. Spence follows after me, grazing his hand on my lower back.

As we walk in, Garcia greets us cheerfully and hands out I-pads and a folder for Spence. I smile when she hands me one. "For the un technophobe." she says with a smile then gets to business.

Garcia brings up three pictures of burnt bodies that were found in the area of a controlled fire that was going on in the Everglades. As she talks, I scan through the photos on the pad then I must've spoke aloud. "Megen?" Aaron says, causing me to look up. "You see something?" he says. "Possibly." I say then look at Spence. "Do you see what I see?" I ask him and he looks up at screen. "Their jaws are broken." he says in a thoughtful, lilting tone. Morgan looks at us curiously. "How can you-?" he starts then stops, holding up a hand. I explain about the jaws on the skulls while the rest of the team looks on their pads. I smile impishly at Morgan and say "Not bad for a lab rat, huh?" Morgan look at me a bit surprised. "Nice one, Megen." Emily laughs. Aaron clears his throat and I catch a grin on his face before he asks me if I has seen this kind of brutality before. "Yes, in Louisiana." I say and tell them about the case. "And I thought our job was grisly." J.J. says quietly. "You should see how she works. It's creepy." Emily says with a shudder. "I find it fascinating how she works." Spence says. "She's your wife, of course you're going to say that." Morgan says. "Actually, I found it fascinating even before we even knew each other." Spence says. "Wheels up in an hour. Megen, I'd like for you to come with us since you have dealt with this before." Aaron says as everyone gets up. I give Spence a look when he was about to protest on me going.

Spence ranted on the way home to get our bags. "Spence, I know after Kansas City, that your afraid that I will be in another dangerous situation. But, babe I feel that every time you are out there working a case." I tell him. He sighs because what I say was true. He also knew I liked working with the team and him.

On the plane to Miami, the team talks theories and I notice as Spence and I banter back and forth, the others were watching us. "And the match begins." J.J. says with a grin as does Emily and Morgan.

As we walk into the police station, I silently say 'oh crap' as I see a I-hope-I-never-see- again face walks up to us and he looks at me directly. He smiles oily at me as he says "Dr. Negassi, it's been a long time." I stay between Spence and Morgan. "It's Dr. Reid now." I say and he loses his smile and looks at me evilly as another Detective walks up to us and throws a glare at the other. Aaron briskly asks if there was a place the team could set up. "Yeah, in here." the Detective said and tells the other to get to work. "Are you okay?" Spence asks me quietly as the others leave (except Morgan) as they both look at me concerned. "Did he do something to you?" Morgan asks me. I swallow. "You saw the way he looked at me, just keep him away from me." I say evasively and start for the room where the others are. I hear Morgan say quietly "Do think he did something to her?" "If he did, in her own time Megen will tell me." Spence says. (Spence was right. I was that way after he found out about my past. I loved that he let me come to him and listened)

I was leaving the morgue that evening and saw Spence by the wall. "Deja vu Spence." I say going to him, smiling as he puts his arm across my shoulders and we walk to the exit.

We go to the hotel we were staying at and go to our room. (I knew it wasn't just because we were married, it was because I was there with the team. Once inside the room, I take a long shower. When I come out, I go to Spence and he holds me; my face against his chest. (Spence gave me all the time I needed before talking) Eventually, I look up at him. "I was sent here during my first years as an anthropologist, with another anthropologist out near the Everglades. While we were working, she knew I was leery of men but never asked; this detective kept coming around saying he was checking to see how it was going, but he was there just to make things difficult for me. He kept coming around and it was affecting my work because I started having flashbacks. My boss was pissed when I finally told her what was going on. She went to the station where the detective worked and she told me he got reprimanded by his boss. She then said that she figured I was a victim of abuse and wasn't going to ask me about it. All she cared about was that I did a good job at sites." I tell Spence then swallow nervously. "Spence, I seriously think if he got the chance, he would hurt me in some way for revenge while we are here." A dark look comes across Spence's face (this will be the third time I've ever seen that look) and he grabs his phone as he pulls away from me. "Who are you calling? Spence, no!" I say knowing who he was calling. "Megen, he needs to know. You are here-" Spence says to me then starts talking on the phone with Hotch. I let out a breath as I sit down on the bed listening.

When we go to bed later, I couldn't fall asleep right away, even with holding my duck close to my chest.(yes it goes everywhere with me) I snuggle closer to Spence when his arm goes a bit tighter against me, which helped me fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, we are awakened by a knock on the door. "Whoever that is, I am going to shoot them." I mumble sleepily as Spence moves away from me to get out of bed. "You know how to shoot a gun?" he asks as he walks to the door. I just bury my face in his pillow.

"Hey, Reid. Sorry to wake you, but Megen is needed." I hear Morgan say when Spence opens the door. I sit up, moving my hair out of my face. "What happened?" I ask. "Another body was found." Morgan says and I get out of bed. "Give me five minutes." I say as I grab my bag and head for the bathroom. "Wait!" Spence says, turning and I stop and look at him. "Are you seriously going out there?" he asks me. "Spence." I say in a waring tone. Morgan speaks up. "Reid, I'll go with her. You know she'll be in good hands." "She is in the same room and I know how to stay safe out there!" I say indigently. Spence gives me a look. "Please? For me?" he says quietly. I smile at him. "For you then." I say then go into the bathroom.

I come back three minutes later, and put on my boots. Morgan averts his eyes, grinning as I kiss Spence 'bye'.

Twenty minutes later, we arrive at where the body was found. I saw a fire fighter standing by waiting for us. I hand Morgan a bandana. "You're going to need this." I tell him then put my own over my nose and mouth then get out of the truck.

I hear Morgan cough a bit behind me as I walked up to the fire fighter. He pointed to where the body had been found. "Be careful out there." he tells us then goes to his truck. "So, why do they do this?" Morgan asked as we walk to the body. "Prescribed burns help restore and maintain the wet prairies and the sawgrass marshes in several places here in Florida. Landscape-scale burns are necessary to ensure the health of those areas." I tell him as we approached the burnt remains of a human. I kneel down to examine it closely. "Emily was right." Morgan says behind me causing me to smile behind my bandana.

"Megen, don't move." Morgan says very quietly. I look up when I hear the soft growl coming from the big cat crouching in the weeds on my left. It huffs then takes off as several flocks of birds take flight causing a loud ruckus with their calls. I stand up, and say "Oh, crap"as I look towards where the birds were coming from. "Morgan, we need to get out of here." I tell him, backing up. "Why? What's going on?" he asks. "That!" I reply pointing in the direction of the birds. Morgan grabs my wrist (knowing I hate that) "Hate me later, pretty girl." he says as we turn and run to the truck. Once inside, Morgan takes off like a bat of hell an I could see the fire quickly heading our way. "Morgan!" I say frantically. "Hang on!" he says as he too sees it coming.

Morgan's driving like that and me seeing the fire before it came at us got us out of there. Once we hit the regular road, Morgan stops. "What the hell was that?" he asks, looking over at me as he tears off his shades and pulls down his bandana. "Is that supposed to happen?" I shake my head as I pull down my bandana. "No, it's not." I tell him then tell him exactly how far the fire was from us." I say them look at him. "The only way that fire would head our way was if it was redirected, and it shouldn't have." We share a look before he takes off and heads to the station.

When we get there and get out of the truck, I cough. "Are you okay?" Morgan asks. I nod. "I'll be fine once I drink some water." I tell him and we head inside.

"What happened?" Hotch asks he walks towards us. I saw Spence look up from his map and the look of concern. (Morgan and I had soot on us.) He rushes out to us carrying two bottles of water, handing one to Morgan and me. I take a long drink before telling him what happened. We were told to go get cleaned up and Spence looked at Morgan gratefully as we turned to go to the hotel.

As I left my room ten minutes later, I saw Morgan waiting for me out in the hall. He grins at me as we walk to the elevator and says "I think this is the first time I saw you with your hair down." I look at him.(My hair was down along my shoulders and still damp from my shower. I let my hair dry on its own instead of using a hair dryer. I don't like the noise those things make.) "You look good." Morgan says he hits the down button. I snort. "Don't let Spence hear you say that." Morgan chuckles as the doors open and we get in.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" he asks as the doors close. "Yeah. My dad taught me." Tell him. He reaches down and into his boot, handing me his back up weapon and holder. I take it and put in my own boot. "Does Reid know you can shoot?" he asks. I laugh. "He knows."

Two hours later, after leaving the morgue; alone (everyone was busy) I head back to the station. (Only reason I was, was because the team was busy and after telling Spence I had Morgan's gun if anything should happen.) When I got out the truck and shut the door, I'm grabbed from behind and a hand covers my mouth. "My, my such a pretty thing. It's so nice your friends let you out to play." an oily voice says in my ear. I bite down on one of his fingers and elbow him in the stomach which causes him to yell in pain and release me. I duck and turn (like Morgan taught me) to face him only to get backhanded across the face and I land on my ass as I fall to the ground, pulling out Morgan's gun from my boot, pointing it at him. The former detective stops briefly, laughing. "Like you really know how to use that." I narrow my eyes. "You forget I'm here with the FBI." I say coldly then shoot him in the shoulder as he comes at me. He stares at me in disbelief screaming in pain. I get up and keep the gun pointed at him as I hear Morgan yell my name then come beside me, gun drawn along with the others and the PD.

I didn't even know I was shaking until Spence comes up beside me and touches my shoulder. "Megen, it's okay. Give me the gun." he says softly. I lower it and he takes from my numb hand as I watch the former detective get hauled up roughly by Morgan and handcuffed before being shoved towards the officers.

Not caring who was watching, I turn and put my face against Spence's chest and cry softly against it as he puts his arms around me.

On the way back home that night, I stayed awake with Spence asleep against my shoulder. I wasn't even sure if I _could_ fall asleep after what happened. "You got a heavy weight on your shoulders, cara." Dave says quietly as he sits down across from us. I glance at Spence. "That's not what I meant." he says, taking a drink of his scotch. I look at him letting out a soft sigh. "How do you guys get used to this.?" I ask him. " I mean, you go after serial killers, psycho paths and other evilness out there but how do you do it and still stay sane?" I ask and Spence speaks up telling me about what a former BAU agent told him once. " That's why I work with the dead." I say. "I don't have to see what they did to someone or locate the one or ones who did it." I exclaim with emotion. (They knew I was talking about what was done to me in the past.) Spence intertwined his fingers through mine. "I do know that I don't want to be around what I have been around in last year," I tell them and Dave frowns. "Are you thinking of leaving the field?" he asks. "After what happened in Knoxville though I wasn't in danger there, just had to open old wounds and having everyone knowing what really did happen to me. In Kansas City, I got thrown through a wall and a window because of a serial killer, and now in Miami, that former detective wanted to kill me out of revenge." I rambled. "Though, because of Spence and you Dave, I'm out of my shell more with people but I just don't want to out there anymore." I say. "That's understandable." Dave says. I

I took a deep breath then said "I got offered a job at Quantico to work in the lab." Spence blinks in surprise. "You never told me this." he says. I look at him. "Spence, trust me I was going to tell you. I got the job offer when we came back from Italy. But after what happened, I never got the chance. I'm sorry." I tell him, giving him an apologetic look.

"I take it you're interested?" Dave asks. I nod. "The director wants me to work in the anthropology lab." I say. "So, (I grin at Spence) I won't have to leave like I used to. That is, if I take the job." I say. Spence's face lit up.

"What I did like was everyone being protective of me when I worked with you guys." I say. "Welcome to the family, Megen." Dave says. "Know that all of us are here for you. Get some rest, cara." he says as he gets up and walks away.

"He's right you know." Spence tells me. I look at him and smile. "When we get home, I'm accepting the job." I tell him and he kisses me. "I knew you would." he says. I laugh kissing him then put my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

I had a family. Again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning after we returned home, I called the Lab Director and told him I would take the job. He was thrilled to have me and told me to come in Monday to do some paper work. I told him I would see him then. When I hung up, Spence came up behind me, putting his hands on my waist and nuzzles my neck. "And what do you want Dr. Reid? I say teasingly as I turn to face him. He took my hands and we went to back to our room.

A week later, I was in my office doing some work on my laptop when I heard the door slam and glance up as Spence storms past my office not saying anything as he heads to out room where I heard his bag thump. (It was odd that he didn't say 'hi' at my office door when he got home like he usually does) I save what I was working on and head to the bedroom where I see Spence angrily throw his tie on the floor and as he takes off his shoes, they go flying across the room. I walk up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off and would not look at me as he snaps "Not now Megen" I'm taken aback by this then leave the room. I hear him say "Dammit." as I head to the kitchen.

I was making myself some tea as he walks out to the kitchen. "Megen, I'm sorry." he says quietly. I wouldn't look at him, even as he told me he should not have snapped at me. I look at him. "No, shouldn't have." I tell him in a hurt tone.

He looks at me crestfallen. "I'm so sorry." he says softly. After a few seconds, I ask him if he was okay. I saw him debating on that inside his head. I knew then something was bugging him or was upset about something. He shook his head, a look on his handsome face. I go to him and he hold me close when I put my arms around him.

Whoever termed the words 'make up sex' I wanted to thank them. I smile at the look on Spence's face when he told me he liked it and I kissed him.

A week later, I went to J.J's wedding and found out Emily was going to London. She told me she would keep in touch with all of us when I told her I would miss her and thanked her for everything she did for me as I hugged her before she danced with Spence and I went to dance with Morgan. I thought I would be uncomfortable being around everyone, but since I was part of the family, I was okay. I liked Will. I met him at Spence and I's wedding and Henry.

Three weeks later, I woke up to the smell of blueberries (Spence likes blueberry bagels for breakfast) and ran to the bathroom in the nick of time to throw up. As I rinse my mouth out, I ran through why I puked in my head. Maybe it was that leftover chow mien I ate late last night.

Ten minutes later, I walk out to the kitchen. Spence was sitting at the island reading with a cup of coffee beside him. He glances up as I touch his shoulder. We kiss then I grab a cup of coffee. He asks if I'm okay. ( I guess he heard me get sick) I nod. "I think it was that chow mien I at last night or my nerves since I have an appointment with Dr. Jordyn today." I tell him and sip my coffee. He looks at me frowning. "Why would you be nervous about that?" he asks. "Because Spence, other than you, she touches my vagina and knows what it looks like and I get a small bottle brush along with a metal object stuck inside me instead of your penis!" I tell him bluntly. He stares at me in disbelief that I just said that. (it was kind of funny seeing his expression.) I finish my coffee and grab a bottled water from the fridge and Spence closes his book, putting it in his bag as he stands.

When we walk out of the house together, Spence kisses me. "See you later. I love you." he says. "Love you too." I say then get in my Avalanche and head off to work.

That afternoon, at my appointment, Dr. Jordyn gives me news that scares the hell out of me and I call Spence. When he answers, I start crying. "Megen, what's wrong?" he asks, sounding worried. "No, could you come to Dr. Jordyn's? Please?" I say pleadingly. "I'll be there in ten minutes" he tells me then hangs up.(God, this news was going to scare him him as well) I threw up again, I was so upset.

Eleven minutes later, Spence rushes into room I'm in, and I the frantic look on his face. "Megen, babe. Are you okay?" he says with concern as I go to him and hugged him tightly. (like I did when he came to see me at Dave's after I was taken) "Babe, you're scaring me." he says softly against my hair. "Dr. Reid" Dr. Jordyn says from behind us. I pull away only slightly, my arms still around Spence and his around me. I saw another woman with Dr. Jordyn. "You must be Megen's husband." Dr. Jordyn. "Yes, other Dr. Reid. Now, could you tell me why my wife is so upset?" Spence says. "Megen, would you like to tell him or should I?" Dr. Jordyn says kindly. I let out a breathe as Spence looks at me. "Babe?" he says. "Spence I'm-I'm pregnant." I say stammer. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open as his face loses color. "How-how far along?" he asks me. "Three and a half months." I tell him quietly. I then could tell he was calculating in his head. "Our weekend after Kansas City." he says aloud. I nod.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dr. Jordyn introduces the other woman in the room. "This is Dr. Warren, a perinatologist who will be working along side myself to closely monitor Megen and the baby since she has a high risk pregnancy." she tells Spence. Who of course went on a spiel at the doctors about what they already knew. "Spence, please" I say wearily then felt nauseous. Spence looks at me and stops mid sentence as I pulled away from and sat down. When the nausea passes, I say "for once, Spence just shut up and listen ." Spence sat down beside me. "I understand your concerns, Dr." Dr. Jordyn says calmly. "We both will be closely monitoring Megen, which includes frequent visits with both of us. She will have tests done to also monitor her medical problems. Which in this case, her past still birth. (At that, Spence and I both wince) Along with blood tests to check levels of amniocentesis, series of ultra sound examinations and fetal monitoring." she explains. I could see Spence was literally wanting to say something but held off for me. When she was done, I knew Spence wanted to ask questions when he glances at me, so I nod and nicely asks his questions. He got uncomfortable when she asks him about his family medical history as she pulls out an I-pad from her white jacket. (I knew he didn't like talking about his mom to strangers and it was difficult to deal with..) "Um, my mom is schizophrenic." he says quietly and looking down at my hand that took his. Dr. Jordyn makes a note on her pad. I squeeze Spence's hand as I tell her that Spence was slightly autistic. Again, she made a note. (She didn't ask me about my family history. She knew I never knew)

I ask about us having sex and I thought Spence was literally going to crawl under the seat he was so embarrassed. "It's a legit question Spence" I say. said that we should hold off for a while. ( We were used to not having sex for a while because of our jobs. That, and I traveled more than Spence being an anthropologist) They talked with us about what else I can or cannot do. I wanted to smack Spence when he got all logical and crap with them.

When we left an hour later, Spence suggests I go home and rest. "Spencer Reid, don't start. I love you dearly with all my heart, sometimes you are very overly protective of me. You heard what was said in there. Trust me, babe Okay? Trust the doctors also." I tell him putting my hands on his chest. "I do trust you babe, you know I do. I'm just scared." he tells me. "So am I Spence, that is why and Warren are doing their job with me." I say as he pulls me close and kisses my neck.

This was really happening. This terrified us to no end.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When we get back to Quantico, I promise Spence I will go home after work and get off my feet while lounging on the couch with a book that I had bought the other day. "I'll hold you to that." Spence tells me then gives me kiss before we walk into the FBI building.

I kept my promise and Spence woke me when he got home later.

Spence came to my appointments with me when he could. I had them scheduled for out lunch breaks so he wouldn't have to explain where he was going to his friends. Spence held my hand when my blood was drawn and when Dr. Jordyn did ultra sounds of the baby. He had tears in his eyes (me too) when he saw our baby on the screen and heard the heart beat.

When he was away, he would call me or I would call him to let him know everything.

Two months later, J.J was the first to know I was pregnant. We met up for brunch one Saturday while Spence was playing chess in the park. While we ate, J.J asks me how I liked working in the lab. "I love it. It's great to be home more than I used to be and get to spend more time with Spence more too," I tell her taking a bite of my yogurt. She grins. " I gotta ask, how did you guys do it while you were away a lot more than we are?" "We called each other when we could. Spence would come see me on the weekends." I tell he then took a drink of my orange juice. "Always wondered were he went on the weekends." JJ says then looks at me curiously. "I thought you always drank coffee like Spence did?" she says. Eh, crap I saw the wheels turning in her head as she glances at my plate. (not my normal brunch which is fruit, crab cakes, shit on a shingle, some eggs. I'm eating, yogurt, fruit (no blueberries), croissants, and a large spoonful of sour cream.) She looks at me. "Are you pregnant?" she asks quietly. Crap. I nod slowly. " Megen that's great!" she says with a smile. "How far along are you?" she asks. "Five months." I tell her. Her eyes widen in surprise. ""J.J. I'm sorry Spence never told you. We agreed not to tell anyone until we knew for sure." I say. (No one but Dave knew about losing my first baby) J.J. didn't say anything. Spence told me she was a very patient person. (He trusted her and loved her like a sister, I knew I could too.) "Last year, I lost a baby due being stillborn. Spence and I were devastated. Only Dave knew what had happened." I tell her sadly. "Megen, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine Spence and your pain over losing the baby. No wonder Spence was more quiet than usual and wouldn't smile or look anyone directly in the eye." J.J. says. "If there is anything you need, baby clothes, blankets, diaper bags, I have tons from when Henry was a baby."she tells me with a kind smile. "Also, if you have any pregnancy or baby questions, don't be afraid to ask, okay?" "Thanks, J.J." I smile wanly at her. "Can you please not tell the others?" I ask. J.J said she wouldn't then proceeds to tell me about how Spence was freaked out when he felt Henry kicking. We both had a good laugh about that.

A month later, I had a small baby bump. (It was hard to believe I was six months along and everything was healthy with the baby and me) The baby had started kicking some and when I put Spence's hand on my stomach so he could feel the kicking (I tried not laugh at his expression) but didn't move his hand right away. "Doesn't it freak you out?" he asks, taking his hand away.

"J.J told me you were freaked out when she put your hand on her stomach when she was pregnant." I say laughing a bit, to which he got upset because he thought I told J.J. I was pregnant. "Spence, she figured out. She's profiler for god's sakes!" I tell him. He just looks at me. " What? You think I'm going to jinx things if she knows?" I say. "There are such things as jinxes." he responds. (I wanted to smack him at that moment) I started to walk away from him when he grabs my hand. " Megen." he says softly. I look down at the hand he was holding then up at him. "I'm sorry" he nearly whispers. (I hate those three words and he knows it. But when he says it, I know he means it. To which, it means a lot to me.) The look on his handsome face, I couldn't be upset with him. I go to him and put my arms around him.

Oh, god. I woke up screaming several times for several nights because of nightmares. I scared the crap out of Spence each time. When he wasn't home, it was the worst. Even my duck couldn't stop the nightmares. When I told my doctor about them, they said that sometimes women do have nightmares. (Ones who didn't go through what I went through. My nightmares where actually real)

Two weeks later when Spence got home from work, I gave him a nice surprise when he looks up from sitting on the edge of the bed, taking his sneakers off as I walk into the room. "Hi, babe." he says as I walk over to him, wearing one of his shirts. "Hi." I say and step between his legs; putting my hands on his shoulders and give him a kiss which quickly turns from soft to longing. I climb on to his lap and his arms go around me as mine go around his shoulders. "Can we?" he asks breaking the kiss. I nod as I remove his tie then we resume kissing as I unbutton his shirt. His hands went up my thighs to up my 'borrowed' shirt.

We both were very happy that night. The next morning too!

Two more months went by and I was still barely showing. (Spence and I were both worried but my doctors reassured us that it was normal for some women to not show during pregnancy. Our baby was healthy and kicking like crazy.) I smacked Spence aside the head one morning when he made a comment about my sex drive when I walked out to the kitchen to see him off. (I was meeting Dave for lunch after my appointment.) "Watch it, Dr. Reid. You will find yourself sleeping alone!" I tell him. "I love you" he says. I give him a look before giving him a kiss. Though he made love to me earlier, I was instantly turned on when he touched me. I literally orgasmed when we kissed. (Spence was used to that happening)

When he left, I went back to bed for a few hours. (I was on leave from the lab since my doctors suggested I not work) When I woke up, I felt some cramping, but just chalked it up to love making with Spence this morning. I got dressed and grabbed an orange juice before heading to to my appointment then lunch with Dave.

At lunch, Dave and I were happy to see each other. (We get together every chance we get, even if it only for a few minutes.) We greeted each other in Italian and he pushed my chair in when I sat down. After ordering, we catch up on each other. When our lunch arrived, a cramp hit me.

While we ate, cramps would hit me every so often that I started to glance at my watch. "Is Spencer supposed to call you?" Dave asks me. I look at him. "You keep looking at your watch, I though maybe you were waiting for his call." I shake my head then tried not to wince when a strong cramp hit me. I guess I didn't do a very good job because Dave asks me if I was okay.

I nod as I let out a slow breath through my nose. "Sweetheart, you're not okay." he says sounding concerned. Oh, crap! "Um, I think your right." I say as another cramp hit me and I bite my lower lip to keep from letting a shrieking. "Megen? What's wrong?" Dave asks getting up from his seat and coming over next to my seat. "I need to get to the hospital." I tell him, starting to freak out a bit. I let out a yelp as a sharp pain hit me hard. I look at the man who was like a father to me. "I'm in labor" I tell him. Dave's eyes widen in surprise but quickly recovers as I grab his hand. He helps me up and leads me to the SUV.

On the way to the hospital, Dave calls Spence. "Reid, you should get to the hospital, I'm taking Megen there now" he says as I let out a shriek. I hear Spence squeak over the phone. ( If I wasn't in pain, I would have laughed.

At the hospital, my water breaks before I even get to a room. Dave goes with me as I'm taken to one. Dr. Warren walks in and hooks me up to several monitors. She looks at Dave and says that he needed to leave; I grab his hand frantically. "Popi." I plead. looks at us. "Is this a relative?" she asks. "I'm her father." Dave says without hesitation. "And I'm staying with Megen." he tells pointedly. Dr. Warren was silent for a moment. ( She knew who my family was.) She nods then tells me she was going to see how far dilated I was.

Spence arrived not long afterwards. Spence!" I gasp out during a contraction. He hurries over to me. Dave was on the other side, holding my hand. I grab Spence by the tie, pulling his face close to mine. "Took you long enough!" I tell him and his his eyes widen. "Megen, let him go." Dave says calmly then pries my fingers off the tie when I wouldn't.

came back and checked me. "Let's get you prepped." she tells me.

Eight and a half minutes later, I snapped at Spence several times every time he would tell me to breathe. "Don't take it personally Spencer." Dave tells him. Spence was beside himself (i know) seeing me in so much pain and I was being a bitch to him. "You know she loves you. It's just the pain talking." Dave tells him reassuringly. I glare him. "I'd like to hear you say that while going through this!" I growl at him.

Both of my doctors walk in just then. "Okay, Megen I want you to push when I tell you." Dr. Jordyn says sitting down in front of my spread legs. "Push" she tells me a few seconds later. I push and an intense pain washes over me.

"Megen, stop pushing." Dr. Jordyn says quickly. "What's going on?' Dave and Spence both said. I saw the look she had. "Hold her down." she tells Dave and I let out a scream. I felt like my body was going to split in two. Dave put his hands on my shoulders as Spence yells. "WHAT IS WRONG?" We both lost it when told told that the baby was breech. I scream loudly in pain as I felt the baby being readjusted inside me.

The last thing I remember was hearing an alarm.

**Authors note: In this chapter, I used my experience and knowledge of being pregnant and having a baby. I didn't have a breech, but my baby was born a week early and I had induced labor. Though I had an epidural, in the story Megen didn't want drugs because of her past. Nightmares can be common in pregnancy. Not all women have the same thing on with their bodies. Each woman is different. Megen barely showing, is a factual thing. I had a cousin who didn't show her whole pregnancy, while I waddled like a duck when pregnant.**

**I apologize for making this chapter a cliff hanger...think of it as a season finale if u will. *evil laugh* Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
